


Fight Like a Girl

by Lianria



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Binge Drinking, But they always have a Designated Driver, F/M, Healthy Relationships, I really hate Melisandre, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, MMA, Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Stark family love, Threats of blackmail, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianria/pseuds/Lianria
Summary: When Arya gets her heart broken, she heads for Braavos with Robb. Three years later her friends and family are in for a surprise at how the firecracker has changed.





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> This has been ratteling around in my brain for a while. So... here goes! Please don't be too harsh, this is the first fic I've ever published.

"Attention all Passengers, we are now approaching Kings Landing Airport. Please return your seats to the upright position and secure all trays and personal items. The local time is 2:00 am and it is a balmy 70 degrees Farenheight with clear skies. Thank you for choosing Braavos Air."

Arya yawned as she reached into the row in front of her and poked her sleeping brother and his fiancée in the shoulder, waking both. Robb swatted at her hand as Talisa yawned and sent a smile to her friend and soon to be sister in law as she stretched her shoulders, slight pops sounding off. Arya smiled softly in return and made sure all of her things were tucked back into her backpack._Time to face the music, is it too late to back out? _She thought as she watched the lights of Kings Landing get brighter and brighter, it had been so long since she'd seen them and she was anxious about being back. She hadn't exactly left the city on good terms. Okay she left on fairly crappy terms.... ok she fled the city when her brother offered her the chance.

Arya and Talisa walked ahead of a groaning Robb, who was dragging all of their bags because he could not win rock, paper, scissors to save his life. The girls were giggly and bouncy as only the truly exhausted can be, after trying to survive on airplane snacks for 16 hours solid, and indulging in a few airplane bottles of liquor. Eventually the dark haired woman ended up piggy back on Arya's back as they wandered towards the checked baggage claim. Ned Stark laughed as his tiny daughter carrying his future daughter in law, who had a good foot on her in height, as well as Robb looking like something the dogs had drug in, auburn curls sticking up at all angles. Hugs were exchanged and bags collected, with Ned relieving his exhausted son of his burden and making him drag the bigger bags in the direction of the car. Arya laughed and took the bags from her brother, teasing him the whole time. Soon they were in the car, Robb passed out in the back seat and Talisa resting her head on his shoulder, while Arya stared out the front window quietly as they made their way to the Stark family home. Gently waking the sleeping couple in the back seat, they all snuck in quietly and made their way to their rooms to grab a few hours sleep.

An hour or so before dawn, Ned poked his head in and gently woke Arya up by wafting a cup of coffee under her nose. She slipped quietly to the bathroom on the bottom floor and grabbed a shower before Robb hogged all the hot water, noting that Talisa was already there and finishing up. Honestly Robb took longer than both of the women to get ready. Once Talisa had moved in with them, she and Arya had gotten into a daily routine of teasing Robb for his hair care routine. At one point there was even color commentary involved which ended with Robb spraying both women with water. After a quick shower, Arya grabbed another cup of coffee and sat down beside Talisa to peruse the selection of donuts and pastries her father had gotten. All from her favorite bakery, Hot Pies. His morning staff could make some of the absolute best doughnuts in town, but the big seller for Hot Pie were of course, his pies, anything from sweet to savory you could get it and it would be heavenly. It was the first investment Arya had ever made at 17, by offering to be a silent partner to help one of her oldest friends achieve his dreams, and it had paid back beautifully and as a bonus he always kept her favorite chocolate croissants on his menu. As the sun rose, Robb finally slunk into the kitchen and dove into a cup of coffee sighing happily and blinking at his family.

They sat sipping coffee over far too many pastries quietly discussing the plan for the evening. Arya had her first bout in Westeros that night and it was also the night the family found out Arya had picked up a rather violent new hobby in Braavos -MMA fights- and was the reason Robb and Talisa had even met. 

A few months into her first semester at Braavos U, Arya was beating the hell out of the punching bag when a lanky man with two tone hair approached her and offered to spot the bag for her. Jaquen was a trainer, turns out not just for the University but also for a local gym that trained MMA style fighting. Arya went to watch a few of his trainees practice and having grown up watching the fights with her siblings decided to give it a shot, Robb had sufficiently panicked, but once being assured that medics were always on hand and that this wasn't a front for anything weird, he supported her. That's what she loved about Robb, he loved her and was protective but didn't smother her. He gave her a solid point to feel safe, but let her find her own way. Jon wanted to wrap her in bubble wrap and stick her in a glass box so nothing could ever hurt her. Eventually Robb even started taking boxing lessons as a stress relief as he untangled the mess that their Uncle Edmure had left Braavos in. Robb was the first to admit, Arya was damn good and Robb was seated in her corner at every bout. Talisa had been Arya's medic, making sure she could still fight and patching her up after the bouts. Arya had invited the dark haired woman out for dinner with her and Robb one night after practice and the two spent most of the meal making heart eyes at each other. It was both adorable and kind of sickening.

Arya's studies actually helped her in the arena as well, a major in Military History with a focus on Espionage and Tactics came in surprisingly handy. Braavos U was the only University that offered those courses, due to the fact that Bravos was the historical home of a prolific guild of assassins hundreds of years ago, so it was a consolidated and accelerated course of study. Arya loved it, they even had some of the old guilds texts that it gave her a real insight into how to assess a target's weakness and take them down, it also helped her figure out part of Robb's issue at the office. She was able to help him see the situation from a tactical standpoint. She eventually ended up minoring in business, and was surprised she enjoyed it as much as she did being able to see people trying to screw over her brother simply because he was younger than them. It was almost like a game to her, and Robb loved having her beside him when pulling apart the shady deals that had been set up and figuring out who was skimming off the budget from which department. 

Sansa was the first one up, shuffling into the kitchen and heading straight for the coffee pot completely bypassing her siblings. She poured a half cup of black coffee and swallowed it in three gulps before fixing a full cup to her liking. Arya hid a snicker as she watched Sansa's head snap up and turn to look at her. Sansa's shrill shriek promptly woke the rest of the house and brought them running to see the tall red head hugging her siblings in a head lock while Talisa laughed and Ned saved Sansa's coffee from being flung across the kitchen. Many more yells rang out and echoed through the halls and many happy hugs were exchanged. Cat and Ned had beamed with pride when Robb had casually slid Arya's Bachelors degree in history across the table. She was already enrolled in KLU's business school finishing up her courses for her Business degree. They were willing to accept her time working with Robb in Braavos as coverage for any internships she would have needed. Jon had gone for law enforcement, Sansa was made for politics, Bran had a keen interest in ancient theology, Rickon was on track to either a career in Forestry or be a serial killer he could go either way easily, and after all of her studies Arya was drawn into business operations to both help Robb and defend the family company. Jon walked in after parking out front, Ned had texted him the week before that he needed to be home this weekend if possible, and was promptly drug into the kitchen by a very excited Rickon. One look at Arya and he picked her up in a bear hug.

"I missed you too, Jon. Now please put me down." Arya laughed.

"No."


	2. Bittersweet Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya reflects on her friends and why she left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so as of Arya's Graduation she's 18  
Sansa, Melisandre and Mya-19  
Gendry-20  
Jon, Theon and Robb 23

As Arya stood at her dresser, braiding her long dark hair tightly out of her face, her gaze drifted to the various pictures tucked into the frame and taped up on the surrounding wall. Pictures of her siblings, Sansa and her sitting on top of Robb and Jons shoulders when they were little, Jon and Arya in sleeping bags with Rickon drawing on their foreheads, Arya and Bran in the limbs of the ancient Wierwood tree back home in Winterfell. Pictures of the families huskies from puppies to adulthood in various states of fluffy cuteness. A photo of Sansa and Arya with their father at their first state dinner after they moved to Kings Landing when Arya was only nine years old. Then came the pictures of Arya and her friends. Arya quizzing Sansa and Meera. Arya in her fencing uniform hugging Ned Dayne after a competition. Several pictures of lunch with Hot Pie, Lommy, and Gendry. Her and Gendry playing Mario Kart. Her and Gendry working on his old car. Her and Hot Pie in a kitchen covered in flour. Her and Gendry at a Renaissance Fair that came through his senior year when she was a sophomore. Her and Gendry covered head to toe in mud after a Mud volleyball Tournament. Her friends and siblings around a campfire on the beach. Gendry with Arya thrown over his shoulder, smiling widely as she pretended to pout.

Arya smiled sadly, remembering how close they had been in spite of Gendry being two years older than her. He was her best friend, they'd met her first week in Kings Landing when she was nine and he was just a week shy of turning twelve. Lommy and Hot Pie had cornered her and were making fun of her short haircut -- which she'd gotten as a result of refusing to take care of her hair when it was long, so Ned had made her get a pixie cut-- and Gendry had stood up for her and put the other two boys in their places. She remembered how Jon and Robb had thanked him when they stopped by the elementary to pick her up while he was picking up his sister Mya. She and Mya were good friends, and the boys got along well, but Gendry and Arya always seemed to click more than the rest of the group. Gendry was the one she went to an older girl, Melisandre, started teasing her about her body, her looks, her grades, her friends, even her accent. Melisandre made Arya's life a living hell, all while playing besties with Sansa. Gendry always managed to help her feel better.

She couldn't put her finger on when it had started, but by the time she was 16, Arya no longer had just friend feelings for the older boy. It didn't help that Gendry never seemed interested in dating anyone, and anytime someone approached Arya about possibly going to see and movie or grab dinner, Gendry was there glaring at them like some vengeful bull ready to charge. Arya kept hoping he would make some kind of move. Nothing ever happened, she knew Gendry felt something beyond friendship, she would feel his eyes on her almost constantly. Little touches here and there, dropping whatever he was doing to hang out with her. That is until her final semester of senior year. He had come over one afternoon to see her sorting through brochures for Universities all over Westros, and some from Essos as well. His demeanor had changed almost instantly, stiff and rigid as he asked where she was looking at. Kings Landing University was her top choice, it was in town, all of her friends went there, but she wanted to throw out some applications to some of the others just as back ups. Gendry had left soon after, still acting oddly stiff, but waving off her questions. A week later, Arya's world started to crumble.

Bran and her mother had been in a horrific car accident, her mothers beautiful face scarred from the shattered glass. Bran's lower spine had been fractured and compressed so severely he lost the majority of his lower body function. Ned was accused, falsely, of selling secrets regarding national defense, Sansa had been withdrawn and one day couldn't get her make up to completely cover the bruises left by her boyfriend, Robb had a stalker publicly accuse him of getting her pregnant. All within four months. Arya had forgotten about her applications until the letters started coming in. Acceptance to both Kings Landing University and Winterfell Tech, her top two, as well as Bravo's University-- a very hard university to gain admission to, and she had only applied on a whim.

Ned and Cat had agreed to let Arya have a small graduation party at their house, with Robb, Theon and Jon acting as chaperones while Ned and Cat took a well deserved weekend at a spa, the weekend after the graduation itself. Arya was excited, all of her friends were going to be there, and she had talked to Mya to make sure Gendry was going to be there. This was her chance, she was going to tell him. She knew he felt something for her, he was just too stubborn and honorable to act on it. Almost the minute her parents were out the door, Theon pressed a drink into her hands, they knew everyone that was going to be there and plans were for everyone to stay all night and it was Theon. He couldn't let there be a party where there wasn't booze. The party was a blast, good music, Mario kart battles, and tons of booze. Gendry had been watching Arya all night, making her infinitely pleased with her choice of black jeans, flats and a tight fitting lace up green tank top. A few hours into the party, and well lubricated by some liquid courage, Arya waved for Gendry to follow her upstairs away from everyone. He smiled, nodded and made his way to follow her until Melisandre grabbed his arm.

"There you are babe! I've been looking all over for you!"

"Hi... umm babe. Can you give me a sec? I need to talk to Arya."

Arya had felt the blood draining from her face. _No. No nonononono. He couldn't. He knew..._

Melisandre just laughed and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I think that brat can wait, don't you?" She trailed her hand down the front of his shirt to the buckle of his jeans.

"After all its not like she's more important than your girl friend anyways. You can always talk to her later."

"You and Mel? Way to go dude." Jon had slurred from where he was propped up on the wall.

"Girlfriend?!" Sansa's pitch had made everyone near her flinch. "What the hell are you even doing here Mel? This is Arya's party and you have don't nothing but bully her since the day you laid eyes on her."

" Oh relax Sansa, I'm Gendry's girlfriend of course I was going to be here. And besides its not like any of the rest of these people are here for that little twit. They're here for you, your brothers and the free booze. No one gives two shits about Arya Stark. She's nothing but a frigid, ugly, bizarre little waste of space. "

Arya had kept her eyes on Gendry the whole time, and he stared straight at his shoes. Her best friend was not only apparently dating her tormentor, but he wasn't even defending her. In front of a room full of drunk people who all knew how she felt. She felt the tear roll down her face and couldn't stop it, praying no one else did.

But Robb did, and Theon, and Sansa, and Mya. Theon caught Sansa mid lunge. Robb had snapped and grabbed Gendry by the back of his shirt and physically drug him to the door.

"Get out. Now. And take.... that with you." His voice had been almost a snarl as he and Mya had hauled a still yelling Melisandre out the front door.

"Robb, I..."

"I don't want to fucking hear it Waters. You know what that bitch has done to my sister. You had to know how she feels about you. I know Mel does. You did this. You hurt her. Get out."

Robb shut the door and stormed up to where his baby sister was still standing frozen on the stairs. He didn't say a word as he picked her up and carried her to her room, Hot Pie on his heels.

"Did you know?" Arya had whispered to her friend, and he shook his head with tears in his eyes. Arya had burst into tears as the heavy set boy tried to comfort her, Robb had just looked to Theon and Sansa in the hall.

"Go."

Arya remembered hearing yelling from outside, Gendry's voice, then Theon's, Gendry's voice at the base of the stairs, Sansa screaming at him to leave that he'd done enough. Then finally the sound of his truck starting up and driving off. She remembered how Sansa and Mya had crawled into the bed with her and wrapped her in their arms, Theon and Hot Pie taking up places at the foot of her bed, and Robb sitting in her desk chair watching her as she cried herself to sleep.

Arya had woken up the next morning to see her siblings and friends still curled around her, and Robb typing away on his laptop. He had smiled sadly at her and picked up her three acceptance letters.

"Made a choice yet?"

"Until last night? It was going to be here. But now? I just want to run away and hide. I feel so embarrassed, and..." Arya had paused to rub at a small ache in her chest.

"Hurt. That achy pain? Thats hurt sis."

Arya's lip had trembled as she nodded. "Yeah."

"So run."

Arya stared at him. "Starks don't run from their problems Robb." 

"Strategic retreat then. Get away from all of this..." he waved his arm around the room, talking about more than the previous night. "Get away and find a new path. Do something crazy, figure out who you are. Heal."

Arya had just blinked at Robb until he handed her the acceptance letter to Braavos.

"I'm going to Braavos for at least the next eighteen months to see if I can fix that branch of the business. You got accepted to the University. Come with me. That way neither of us is alone, Mom won't flip about you being so far away from family and you can stretch your legs a bit. And we both know the second Jon sobers up he's going to go into smother mode. And I'll probably be there longer, because who knows how bad Edmure has let it get. I've heard some things around the office and its not good. So come with me."

Arya stared at the letter in her hands, then at her phone which was laying on the desk beside Robb, she could see the screen flash showing a lot of notifications. "You've spent the last four months holding down the fort, Arya, being the strong one while the family went through some tough shit. Its time for you to do something for yourself."

"Okay."

Robb had smiled and gently passed her his laptop over a sleeping Sansa.

"Then I think you have an email to send." 

* * *

Two months later Arya and Robb hugged their family goodbye at the airport. Theon, Ned, Cat and Bran were the only ones who knew that Arya wasn't coming back in a few weeks. Theon had letters to give Jon, Sansa and Gendry explaining, Arya had known it was a cowards move, but try as she might she couldn't make herself face him and he deserved some kind of explanation. Sansa checked the phone once a day, Arya had gotten a new number, and gave her a run down of Gendry begging her to talk to him, apologizing for what Melisandre said, for not telling her he was dating her. Anger that she was just avoiding him. Demands that she call him, promises to sit on her doorstep until she talked to him. Eventually the texts stopped, the calls stopped. Arya never responded.


	3. Trust the Robb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya catches up with her sister and brother, Robb does things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some surprise writing time between my kiddo going to bed early and my night shift spouse sleeping late. Beer +Forged in Fire+ a half finished chapter= This!

As Arya shook herself out of her memory and finished pulling on her dark jeans, Sansa and Jon knocked on her door softly, before hearing her grant permission to enter. If they remembered one thing about their little sister, its that she liked her space. Arya smirked at them as they both sat on her bed watching her move around the room, putting clothes into a gym bag, along with what looked like a small set of shower items and make up, a pair of boots, black jeans and a blue corset style top.

  
"So what is going on tonight that Robb wanted to make sure all of us were not only here but had no plans? You know there's supposed to be a good fight on tonight." Sansa asked watching her sister's small smile. Arya was hiding something, she knew it.

  
"There's plans, the family needs to be there. Trust the Robb."

  
Jon snorted "Trust the Robb? When has that ever led to anything good?"

  
Arya's smile faltered "When he took me to the doctor my first semester at BU."

  
Sansa's eyes softened, she knew a but about Arya's counseling sessions. Arya had mentioned them in one of their early video chats when Sansa was chewing her little sister out for telling her in a letter that she wasn't coming back for a while. Arya admitted that as a condition of one of her extra curriculars Robb was asking her to see a counselor.

  
Seeing Dr. Forel had helped Arya with her self image a lot, learning that she wasn't responsible for how others perceived her, that she wasn't responsible for the feelings and actions of others. Helping her to understand that she was only responsible for her actions and how she reacted to the actions of others. He made her start listing three things every day that she liked about herself, and she couldn't just use the same ones over and over again. New things each day. He encouraged her to start people watching, one hour three times a week and to jot down her impressions of how she felt, he didn't necessarily push her outside her comfort zones but he helped her work her way out by herself. It helped her open up to really see the people around her, how they moved and how they interacted. He helped her with verbalizing what she was actually feeling instead of lashing out in anger.

  
Sansa was able to tell she had definitely been sleeping and eating better, and finally seemed to feel at home in her own skin.

  
Jon bowed his head in shame, he had always been closest to Arya, had always felt the most protective of her. Arya had often been sick when she was little and the only ones who could make her feel better were either him or their father. Jon wanted to keep Arya safe from the world, and he had never felt more self loathing than when he let her down. Learning about how bad the bullying had really been had been heart breaking. Learning the lasting damage had been even worse. Arya was amazing, funny, smart and feisty, but she didn't believe it. Now though, Jon could see her self confidence. Whatever she had done in Braavos had definitely worked for her.

  
Arya shook her head and laughed lightly. "Just go with it please? And remember to dress nice but comfy for tonight. I promise it will all make sense."  
Arya looked at Sansa in the mirror. Sansa's eyes were focused on a picture of Arya, Gendry, Lommy and Hot Pie from the last New Years party they were all at. Her heart pinched a little, she really missed the idiots. She hadn't spoken to any of them beyond Hot Pie since the day she left. _Even that was through email about his bakery investment._

  
"How are they Sans?"

  
"Good for the most part, I see Lommy a lot at work. He and Podrick are training under Brienne for my security detail. Hot Pie is looking at opening a second location, but you know how he is. Mya is working at the Peach with Bella now. The keep the guys in line pretty easily."

  
Arya's brow furrowed noticing the glaring omission.  
"Sans..."

  
Sansa looked down at her hands, and Jon shifted uncomfortably for a second.

  
"Better than he was. He doesn't really talk to any of us beyond general pleasantries. Mya says he was in bad shape for a while. Things with Mel weren't what they seemed to any of us, much less to him. He was really depressed and angry for a long time. Hot Pie said he had a habit of getting in fights, storming off anytime your name was mentioned and would just sit by the door looking gutted for the rest of the night drinking beer like it was water. When the truth came out about Mel, and what she tried to do to him, he crawled into a bottle for a while and got suspended for failing grades. Mya had to call his foster dad Tobho down to dry him out. I know he and Jon got into it one night about a year and a half a go? Neither one will talk about it, but he's cut back on drinking to almost nothing. He's back in school, seeing a counselor, and I think is on track to graduate this year with his Engineering degree and he works in Davos' shop when he's not in class or banging around the hobby forge the guys helped him build. I think he does commissions for Ren Fairs and stuff."

  
Jon nodded sadly.

  
"He still shuts down anytime your name comes up, he'll ask me if your okay about every six weeks or so. But he's doing better. Your picture is still his lock screen."  
Arya sighed sadly.

  
"What did Melisandre do to him?"

Jon shook his head.

"Not my story to tell little sister. Beyond to say that she tried it with me too. If you want to know you need to talk to him."

  
_That's what I'm afraid of. I doubt he'll want to talk to me after I took off and hid like a child. I should have never stayed gone so long. Oh well, like Syrio says, fear cuts deeper than swords._

  
Talisa poked her head in the door catching Arya's attention.

  
"Jaquen's here, time to go." Arya slung her bag over her shoulder and smoothed down the red top she was wearing.

  
"Meet you down stairs. I just need to grab my..." Talisa smirked and tossed a mixer bottle at her. "Protein shake. Thanks!"

  
"Its Peanut Butter!"

"Who is Jaquen?" Sansa yelled as she and Jon followed Arya down stairs . Robb waved them off, giving Talisa a kiss on the cheek as he handed her a big duffel bag and gave Arya a quick hug.

"See ya in a few hours sis. Say Hi to Jaquen for me, looks like he talked the new one into coming after all. I have everything else covered."

The girls nodded and jogged out the door to a blue SUV parked in the drive with a very large angry looking man sitting in the passenger seat, and a skinny looking man with two tone hair behind the wheel. Jon started to ask who they were but Robb dropped a hand on his shoulder.

"There's more baked goodies in the kitchen and if we don't eat them, the boys will. I don't exactly feel like peeling Bran and Rickon off the ceiling all day. Plus I have to go run a couple errands before tonight. You two want to come with?"

  
Sansa smirked, trust Robb to plan food first. Jon nodded and asked Robb about where Arya was off too, which Robb badly deflected as he moved for the pastries dodging their twelve and sixteen year old brothers as they wrestled over a crème filled danish. Which Sansa promptly stole.

* * *

"Since when does Arya work for the company? I thought she was a history major at school?" Robb laughed and looked at Jon in the back seat.

  
"She has officially worked for the company for about 8 months as my.... administrative assistant I guess would be the closest thing. What she actually does is help me asses our potential investments for weak spots or attempts at screwing us over. She helped me pick apart all of the mess that I was fighting with in Braavos. It took a while but we were able to trace the skimming down to a couple of employees who were actually Lannister Co. plants. She's the one who came up with dangling false investments and false research projects to see where they would bite. They took both. It was her idea to get involved with Targaryen Resurgent, you know Daenerys Targaryen's company? Apparently when her father's company folded here, and they seized all of the assets, Aerys had millions tucked away in the Iron Bank. As the sole heir, she and her husband Drogo have been investing heavily in local businesses and have made a huge name for themselves. It was Arya's idea to broker an alliance of sorts to get Lannister out of Essos. She's brilliant and pulling apart a scheme and twisting it to make it work for us, as well as keeping an eye out to prevent any espionage of our R & D departments."

  
Robb headed from the office to The Peach, their favorite bar. Owned by a pair of surly former bikers, the staff was affectionately named "The Brotherhood" and the bar was a primary Stark hangout once they were old enough to drive. They always had the MMA fights on, followed by soccer, rugby and hockey. They only turned on football if there was nothing else on, baseball was never allowed on.

  
It was a rite of passage, once a Stark turned 16 they were the designated drivers. Being the designated driver meant as much soda as they could drink and a bottomless basket of Thoros' onion rings, and screwing with the drunk people. Ned and Benjen were always present so the older kids got away with drinking. The Peach was a small place so for fight nights they shut down for anyone but regulars.

As for messing with the drunk people, Arya was the absolute worst and Beric and Thoros loved it. She had come across a clip of a comedian talking about stopping for gas at every station they saw and getting their drunk passengers to pay for a full tank of gas each time as payment for being the DD, a clip she was banned from showing to Bran now that he was old enough to drive. Their parents had been able to get a van modified with hand breaks so that he could still have a sense of independence.

Plus that van fit a large number of drunk Starks and associated hangers on.

Beric looked up as the door opened and the three eldest Starks walked in.

"Hey Stark Jr.! Your back?"

"Hey Beric! Need to see if its cool that we kinda take over the back half of the bar. Kind of a welcome home/engagement/fight night deal. We wont be here for the actual fight, but afterwards we're coming straight here."

Beric nodded, he and Robb had spoken a few weeks before making sure they would be getting the fight as well as the pre fight package on the new fighter from Braavos. Robb had absolutely not made sure that Gendry, Hot Pit and Lommy were still going for fight nights. Nope. Not at all. Nor had he, in the time that he and Arya had been gone, been using Beric as a source of information checking up on his friend. Robb may have been pissed at him for breaking Arya's heart, but the guy was still his friend. And he most definitely hadn't been the one to book Tobho's flight back to Kings Landing to dry out his foster son.

  
"Back tables along that wall good? Ill get Anguy to tape them off for ya."

  
Sansa and Jon looked confused.

  
"Uhh Robb? We always catch the fights here. What's going on?"

  
Robb smirked and pulled a stack of tickets out of his jacket pocket.

  
"Ringside seats dear brother. Ringside seats."


	4. Gradual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard for me. It contains mentions of sexual and mental abuse to a person who has been drugged. And before anyone comes at me in the comments or messages, please be away. This is a part of my reality. A man I love very deeply, was drugged and sexually assaulted by a woman who he barely knew. He now has to pay child support to the woman who has admitted to raping him with the intent of getting pregnant. She got no punishment and when he reported it, he was laughed at.
> 
> I have been the victim of mental and emotional abuse in a relationship. Its a gradual process of breakdown and isolation.
> 
> It does happen, and Yes she did use the threats mentioned in this chapter. So if this upsets you, don't read it, but don't be a jackass either. 
> 
> Sexual Assault happens to all genders by all genders. There are shitty people of all genders who will use sex as a means of power over others.
> 
> If you or someone you know is a victim of intimate partner abuse of any nature please seek help, don't turn your back on them, someone will listen.  
Us National Domestic Violence Hotline  
1-800-799-7233

Gendry killed the ignition to his truck and sat staring out his windshield at the building in front of him. He wasn't quite prepared to go in just yet, however he also knew that sitting there stewing wouldn't make him any more ready to face his sisters and friends. 

Much less the Starks.

  
It was a fight night, they'd be there of course. All polite nods of acknowledgement, exchanging pleasantries, but never giving any hint to the one thing he wanted desperately to ask them about.

  
_How was Arya? Was she okay? Did she hate him?_

  
You would think that after three years he would have moved on, but you would be wrong. He leaned his head on the steering wheel and grabbed his phone, clearing away the text notification from Mya. There she was. A picture of the two of them from the last Halloween they'd spent together. Her dressed in tight brown leathers with a child's bow and arrow slung across her back, short brown hair covered by a green Robin Hood cap; and him in his darkest jeans with a brown linen shirt carrying a brushless broom. Robin Hood and Little Jon. The two of them were smiling, drunk as hell, and had their arms slung around each other. Gods he was an idiot.

  
_I wonder... no. Bad Waters. That's not a road we need to go down. We fucked up, and we need to quit wallowing. Its been three gods damn years. If she had wanted to reach out, she would have._

  
Gendry flinched at the little voice in the back of his head, his sister Mya's voice. However it was right. He had fucked up monumentally, and no amount of wishing was going to fix it.

  
_ I should have told her when it started, she wouldn't have looked down on me. Arya would have understood, she would have helped. I was too damn stubborn, and ashamed, and … scared._

  
Gendry thought back on Arya's last semester of high school, right before everything went to shit. His father, Robert, had started to get sick. It came out over a family dinner, where his stepmother and her kids were conspicuously absent, that he was redrawing his will. His illegitimate children would be recognized and would each be receiving a much larger inheritance than originally planned. That's when Melisandre started sniffing around him, subtly flirting when he would run into her on campus, or when he would see her in the offices of Stag Corp where she was working as an intern for his Uncle Stannis and he was meeting up with Renly for help with his communication course work. Within a week of that dinner Melisandre was everywhere, acting like a completely different person. She caught him one day in the campus coffeehouse, asked him if he thought Arya would ever accept her apology for treating her so poorly as kids.

  
" I was jealous of her. She was always hanging around you and I had a huge crush on you."

  
Talking about how handsome he was, how she had carried a torch for him for years. He started to run into her more and more on campus, she started touching him when they would talk, flirting and subtly making him feel important, special, wanted. Until she didn't.

  
"So has Arya decided where she's going to University yet? Sansa used to mention she always expected her to go as far away as possible." The multiple brochures for Universities that weren't KLU, spread all over her bed, felt like a punch to the stomach. _She's going to leave._

  
"Isn't it strange you hanging around her so much? You know she's leaving for whatever University she chooses soon. What are you going to do when she's gone?"

  
Then when things started happening to the Starks, it got worse. She knew exactly what buttons to push to make him question things. His insistence that Arya needed time with her family had left him with a wealth of free time for Mel to dig her claws in.

  
"You know she's just using you to make herself feel better?"

  
"Oh haven't talked to your keeper today? She must be busy. Come get coffee with me, I just want to be around you."

  
Worse and worse, whispering how Arya was just killing time with their friendship, how it was strange for him to spend so much time around a high school girl, how Melisandre had always wanted to spend more time getting to know him. He couldn't even remember the night they supposedly started dating. She had convinced him to bail on plans with Arya to catch a movie, she was so stressed with the family situation that she didn't really put up a fight about it. They went to a party on campus with some of her friends, he still doesn't remember what happened. He knew he only had a few drinks, where as Melisandre was acting like the cat that got the canary. She convinced him to let her crash on his couch that night, claiming to be too drunk to walk home. He didn't remember anything beyond the glass of water she handed him on the couch, until he woke up the next morning naked with an equally naked Mel beside him.

  
It happened more and more frequently, they would hang out he would have a coke or a single beer then remember nothing until the next morning. Anytime he questioned it, she would cry and say how drunk he was and how he had manhandled her, but that she loved him anyway. Anytime he stood up for Arya, Mel would start crying and accusing him of using her for sex because he was to cowardly to approach Arya. How he was just using her like his father had countless women. How he had hurt her.

  
Two weeks before Arya's party it got worse. Suddenly there was no pretext of affection in the whispers. She started getting upset when he would talk or text with Arya, or anyone else for that matter. Mel would start yelling at him anytime he commented on Arya or Sansa's social media. She would grab his phone and read through his texts and call logs. She would yell at him any time his phone was locked. She demanded he delete the pictures he had of Arya and his sisters from his phone and his social media, reset his lock screen to a picture of her. This was the only thing he refused her on. He caught her pulling down pictures of Arya and him from his fridge. Mel even started talking badly about his sisters, how they pitied him. She made him feel worthless.

"You are pathetic, moping after her. You know she will never feel like that about you. You are a brute and I'm the only one who will tolerate you."

  
"You are such an idiot, she's part of the richest family in the world and you broke as hell. Your just a novelty to her. I'm the only one who could ever want a broke moron like you."

  
Then the night of the party, Gendry could feel his stomach roil just remembering how pretty Arya had looked. Her smile when she saw him, that warmth that always reached her eyes, then... the pain. The second Mel opened her mouth, it was like watching glass shatter, and coward that he was, he just stared at the floor too ashamed of himself to be a man and stand up for his best friend. He remembers Robb's grip on his neck, his words when Gendry finally tried to say something. Sansa in Melisandre's face telling her to get off the property. Theon punching him in the stomach, yelling about Arya being upstairs and crying. Gendry remembered begging Theon to just let him talk to Arya, to apologize. To tell her what was going on. Theon punched him again as the bigger boy shook him loose and made a break for the door. He had to talk to her, explain. Arya was hurt because he was stupid and afraid of what Melisandre might do. He made it as far as the base of the stairwell before Sansa vaulted the railing and started screaming in his face. As she paused for breath, he heard it.

Arya's sobs.

Arya didn't cry.

She never cried. But she had been... because of him.

Theon had drug Gendry back out to his truck and thrown him in the cab, a sober Melisandre behind the wheel.

  
"Leave. Don't come back until she asks you to."

He had left, calling her the entire way. Melisandre was silent, a small smile on her face. He texted Arya daily begging her to talk to him, desperate for his friend to talk to him. Days turned to weeks, six weeks in he stopped calling. Then she was gone, she had sent Theon with a letter, he still had it in his glove box. Telling him this was for the best, she wanted him to be happy and that if Mel did that then she was happy for him. That she was leaving and saying goodbye. That was it.

  
He spent the next three weeks black out drunk in his apartment in the dark.

Mya eventually dragged him out to a family dinner, where Renly confronted him on dating Melisandre. Apparently she wasn't the only member of his family, she was sleeping with, she'd tried to drug his little brother Edric, and was actively having an affair with Stannis. Renly's husband Loras gently asked Gendry about their relationship and Gendry broke down and told them how he could never remember sleeping with her, how things had started and how her attitude had shifted. Loras' believed that she was after the Baratheon fortune in any way she could get it. Melisandre was abusive and manipulative. When Gendry ended things the next day, she threatened to say he had forced himself on her. He was twice her size and he knew that even with it being a false claim, people would believe her over him. Luckily for him, his phone had a voice memo function. He got her whole plan recorded and went to the authorities, they couldn't do anything but they had documented. It was enough, coupled with Stannis leaving his wife, for Melisandre to leave him alone. She focused on Stannis, and once Renly got him to sign over guardianship of Shireen, the pair took off for Asshai. 

  
Gendry didn't remember much of the next several months, he got drunk and stayed that way. Sober he could remember what an idiot he'd been. Sober he would reach for his phone to call Arya, but the line was disconnected. Sober he would stare at the social media he was blocked from, he would scour her siblings for any mention of her at all.

Nothing.

  
So he stayed drunk. He failed a semester, then two, came close to losing his job after showing up to work still drunk, and nearly wrapped his truck around a tree with Mya inside. He vaguely remembered Beric telling him that he wouldn't serve him anthing other than coffee or water until he dried out.

A week later Tobho was on his doorstep mad as hell. He had sat in silence as Tobho had poured anything alcoholic down the drain, ranting at him the whole time.

A week of shaking and puking as he detoxed.

The shame of telling his foster father what he had allowed to happen to him, to Arya. Mya and Bella's angry tears as they held their brother as he cried.

It was a shock when Bella gave him the number for a counselor who worked with abuse victims.

"She never hit me Bells."

"Not all abuse is hitting Gen. She drugged you, raped you, and she definitely mentally abused you. Please, please talk to her. Your killing yourself. As mad as she was, Arya would be furious you let yourself get like this. Not to mention what your mother would say."

  
That was a low blow, Gendry's mother had been a wonderful woman, but she knew she was sick the year he started kindergarden. She made sure Gendry would be safe and cared for before she passed. She had recorded tapes for all of his birthdays and for his high school graduation. She had told him about his father, sang him to sleep and told him the most vivid stories about the ancient Westrosi knights who had been born fatherless and became Knights, Lords, and Kings who had married fierce, strong women.

  
That became his life, work at the auto shop, Tobho's smithy that he opened, school, and counseling. Slowly his grades improved, and surprisingly, once word got out there was someone working as a traditional blacksmith, he and Tobho ended up being busy enough that he left the auto shop and worked full time making fittings for local farmers, recreation weapons for collectors in town, even a full suit of armor for a local Ren Fair. He started hanging out with Hot Pie and the guys again, going to catch the fights again. He never drank more than a single beer again, refusing all hard alcohol, and then it had to be in his possession from the second it was drawn from the tap but he preferred a bottle. He started to live again, but he was wary and turned down any offer of romantic companionship that came his way.

  
Arya had been gone two years the next time he saw Melisandre, the Starks were at the Peach, it was the Hockey finals, and they were all well into their drinks. Mel had cornered a very drunk Jon, his sister didn't really notice as she was making not so subtle goo-goo eyes at Theon. Gendry saw Mel slip her hand over the top of Jon's drink, saw something start to bubble as it floated down. Mel slipped off the restroom, and Gendry nearly ran to stop Jon from drinking. Jon had punched him, but Gendry was able to explain to Benjen what he had seen. That Mel had a habit of drugging guys to get them to sleep with her.

Ned Stark had drug the boy out to the parking lot and demanded a full explanation, Gendry shamefully told him everything. He didn't want Jon hurt the way he had been.

Ned had sighed, asked why Gendry didn't tell any of them sooner. He explained that Stannis had emailed him a month prior, he was bankrupt because of Melisandre. Jon was the only Stark she could get her hands on, but knowing what he did now Ned moved quickly to protect his son.  
Rumor was she was off somewhere in Dorne sniffing after the Martells.

  
A knock on the window shook Gendry from his thoughts, Hot Pie was making faces against the window. He smiled briefly and got out, greeting his friends as their Uber left. They walked into the bar, greeting Beric behind the bar and heading for their favorite table, dead center in the room with a perfect view of the TV screen.

  
"Hey Beric, whats up with the taped off tables?" Lommy called over.

  
"Starks asked the tables be held for them tonight, something about not watching the fight here but coming afterwards."

  
_That's weird, they always watch the fights here._

  
Twenty minutes later he had his answer as the pre show spots for the various fighters started, and Arya's face smirked down at him from the screen. 

  
_Well shit._


	5. Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya's first Westrosi fight causes a mixture of reactions from her family and friends.

Robb escorted his family onto the Colosseum floor, right along the front row to their seats. The barricade right at the edge was unchained, but was manned by a member of security. The man nodded to Robb as he motioned for his family to sit, strategically placing Jon between their father and Theon. Bran and Rickon were sandwiched in between Sansa and Catelyn, but both boys were tense with excitement.

  
_Bran knows it would seem, he has nearly slipped up twice now. I swear that kids got spies or something_.

  
"Hey Robb, were short on seats aren't we, where's Arya? And Talisa?" Rickon chirruped from beside their mother.  
The family started taking stock of the number of seats they were afforded and realized that the math wasn't adding up for the missing women.

  
"Relax baby brother. It'll all make sense soon."

  
Rickon settled down, just happy to be there. Because he was so young he generally wasn't included in the families Fight Night plans, that and he took "Don't try this at home" as a challenge. Robb took his seat at the far end of the row, right beside the security guard, with a small smile at their dad. As the crowd began to fill in, the large stadium screen started airing the promotional material for the various fights. Robb settled back into his seat watching to see the reactions when Arya's aired.

  
The noise that came out of Jon sounded like one of Grey Wind's mangled squeaky toys.

* * *

Gendry's jaw dropped. Arya was on the pre fight material. Arya was on the Westrosi MMA pre show. She looked really good. Tan, fit, her hair was long, dressed in black jeans, boots and a sapphire blue corset top, and they got her to wear make up? 

_Who held her down for that? She hates makeup, always says it makes her feel like she has stuff caked on her face and that her skin can't breathe._

Arya was seated in a locker room with an interviewer shifting slightly and looking nervous.

  
**"Welcome to Westrosi MMA Arya, and thank you for talking with me! You've made somewhat of a name for yourself back in Braavos, why did you decide to come to Westros?"**

  
"Well, this is home. I was born in the North, and spent most of my childhood and all of my teen years here in Kings Landing. I've done all I could in Braavos without getting into the Dothraki ranks, and seeing as how I like having all of my limbs attached and functioning correctly, I felt like it was time to come home. It was time to stop running from my mistakes and come home where I belong. "

**"Please don't be offended, but you are petite and very young. What made you want to give mixed martial arts a try? I mean you're very good at it, but why?"**

  
"It was sort of by accident really. I was in the gym at Braavos Uni, wailing on a punching bag and losing quite frankly. Jaquen approached me and offered to show me how to do it correctly so as not to hurt myself. I was in a bad place mentally at the time, very angry, and it gave me a good outlet. Jaquen challenged me to work harder, and that first competition in Braavos was a surprise. He had signed me up and sprung it on me. I got my ass kicked, but it made me want to do better. As for my size, well for one I am offended, but my size is part of who I am as a competitor. I may not be a strong as Brienne Tarth or Obara Sand, but my size makes me fast and agile. My age has nothing to do with it."

It was very obvious something had been cut here as Arya was seemingly working to stay calm at this point, her earlier poise gone.

  
**"Now not to get too personal, but who is that man we always see in your corner? You two have a sort of ritual, don't you?"**

  
"That's my older brother, Robb Stark. He's been an amazing support for me, including resisting the stereotypical 'big brother must protect little sister" macho crap. As for the ritual, yeah that's our thing, it started off as a way to reassure him I was ready for the fight and that I was okay. Now it's my good luck charm, You know how superstitious people can get in this industry."

  
**"Anything your looking forward to both in the fights or personally? You've been very closed off about your personal life."**

  
"A good fight, I've heard incredible things about Tyene Sand. I'm looking forward to competing against the incredible women in the division and pushing myself to be up to their level. As for personally? I'm hoping to reconnect with some old friends, and I need to apologize to a friend of mine for how I behaved when I left Westros years ago. I keep my personal life quiet because it is exactly that. Personal."

  
**"Well thank you for talking to us! Good luck tonight!"**

Arya smiled brightly as the screen faded to black. "From Now On" from The Greatest Showman started playing as pictures flashed across the screen, Arya in the gym, Arya sparing with a man with two tone hair, various shots of Arya working out a gym, Arya with her arms draped around a dark haired woman's shoulder, Arya forehead to forehead with Robb, Arya seated in her corner with the dark haired woman trying to staunch a bleeding head wound. more shots of Arya fighting with various women. A picture of Arya, Robb and the Dark haired woman with their right sleeves pulled up showing off a tattoo of a wolf head shaped like the old Stark sigil Finally a picture of Arya standing in the center of an empty ring, in grey shorts and a grey sports bra several tattoos on display, the house lights down, Arya stares at the open door smiling.

  
Gendry could feel eyes on him, Hot Pie was staring at him.

  
"Gen... let got of the bottle man."

  
Gendry glanced down at his white knuckle grip on the beer bottle. _Oh_.

* * *

  
Robb shifted nervously as he could feel his brother's angry glare on the side of his head. Anything Jon might have said was cut off by the music of the first fighter to make their way into the arena. The fights moved on swiftly, some of the fighters showing great promise, before the lights went down for the main event for the women's division. They slotted the women's matches first, counting on the men's fights to be the big draw.

_Sexist idiots_. Robb thought. _Their main event for the men is The Mountain. Again. For like the seventh time._

  
The Sand Snake made her way out to the ring to her traditional Dornish music, decked out in gold and black ring attire, bouncing on the balls of her feet, she was well known. A small, quick fighter Robb could tell she would make a good match for Arya. Robb was almost twitching in anticipation until the wolf howl split the air. Arya walked out in her light grey shorts and sports bra, she bounced down to the ring and moved over to fist bump with Talisa and Jaquen. The security guard moved the barrier and Robb jumped up and hopped up onto the edge of the ring. He touched his forehead to Arya's through the mesh and stared into her steel grey eyes. Both spoke at the same time, the MC's mic close enough to pick up what was said.

  
"Winter is coming."

  
Robb smiled and hopped down heading back to his seat, noticing the look of pride on Ned's face. Having heard the ancient family words echo as part of Arya's good luck ritual. He also noticed Jon's white knuckle grip on the arm of his seat.

  
_Maybe I need to swap seats with dad._

  
"When the hell did Arya get tattoos?"

  
_Then again, maybe not._

* * *

As the girl's touched fists and the fight started, the bar erupted in cheers for Arya as she bounced around her opponent. She was leading her, letting the Sand Snake make most of the aggressive moves. Arya would make a strike for every three Tyene made, watching how she moved.

  
"Its like she's hunting her." Podrick said. Gendry just smiled.

  
_That's exactly what she's doing._

* * *

  
"Quit playing with your food and kick her ass Arya! That's my girl!" Catelyn cheered as Arya caught Tyene off guard with a hard right hook, getting the other girl to stumble before grappling with her to the floor. Catelyn continued cheering for her daughter, ignoring the semi shocked faces of her children Catelyn was typically non violent. Ned threw back his head and laughed, Catelyn could be blood thirsty when it came to her children.

  
Arya's fists started flying before backing off once Tyene was able to get her feet under her again. The circling began again, a few jabs from both sides assessing weakness. Then Tyene got lucky, she got Arya with a foot sweep and managed to take the girl down to the mat. Her fist caught on Arya's eyebrow, causing a small gash. She got in a few good hits before Arya got her legs free and was able to wrap her legs around the girls torso and was able to flip her onto her back before landing several rapid fire punches to Tyene's face. She wiped the blood from her face with a grimace. Robb glanced over at Theon, who was starting to look desperate as he held Jon down in his seat.

  
_ Yeah definitely should have switched with dad, is Theon sitting on him?_

* * *

  
Gendry jerked when Arya went down on the mat, but when he saw that flip he couldn't help but smile. She used to use that move on him constantly when they were kids and would play wrestle, sure he was stronger than her, but she used that move fast enough that he could never stop it. His smile never left as the two girls separated and moved to their corners for a brief minute to get the blood stopped on Arya's face. Her eyes were locked on her opponent, a small smile creeping onto her face.

_The wolf's got a plan, its almost over._

"Get her Arry, you got this." he whispered, taking a sip of his drink.

* * *

  
Arya was having a blast, her muscles tense and starting to ache, Talisa mopped the blood away from her face, whispering that the bleeding had already stopped , but as they moved to the corners Tyene made a mistake. She was favoring her right side and noticeably showing how tired she was.

She had her attack point.

Once they stepped back up Arya went in for the kill, a burst of speed and a leg swipe had the other girl on the mat with Arya's rapid fire hits to her rib cage. Tyene shifted to protect her injured ribs, and Arya caught her on the chin with an uppercut to the jaw and a light counter hit just below her temple on the right. The official pulled the girls apart, Arya stood bouncing on her toes, Tyene stayed down her eyes closed. 

* * *

Arya had won.

The Bar cheered, Gendry smiled bigger than he had in months. Hot Pie and Lommy were jumping up and down, holding onto each other. Thoros' was promising free onion rings for everyone.

Gendry took another sip of his beer and leaned back, feeling a new round of tension creeping in. He noticed the row that had held the Starks was suddenly empty. They'd be here soon.

* * *

  
The Men's division progressed as usual, moving through the various weight divisions, but the Starks didn't stay to watch. Talisa led them to the back to see Arya shaking hands with Tyene Sand. A red head was chating animatedly with Talisa nearby.

  
"Enjoy the fight Daddy?"

  
Ned just laughed and hugged his baby girl tighter.

  
"Jon is gonna kill you two. And maybe Theon, poor guy was sitting on him at one point."

  
Arya's clear laugh was music to his ears.

  
"Ok guys, I'm all done, let me get showered and changed and we can get outta here!"

Arya darted into her locker room before Jon could start yelling. Jaquen exited the locker room and shook hands with Ned, Robb and gave Talisa a quick hug.  
Sandor Clegane was propped up against the wall and nodded in acknowledgement.

  
"Take care of the lovely girl Hound."

  
Clegane just grunted at the man. The family stood outside the locker room talking for a few minutes before Arya stepped out, her wet hair bound back into a tight braid, dressed once again in the dark jeans, boots and the top for her interview. She hugged her parents and Rickon, nodded to Clegane as he told her when to meet him for training the next day. Arya linked her arms with Sansa and Talisa as they walked out to Bran's van.

  
"Oh hey I invited Ygritte to join us. She's been staring at Jon since he came back here."

  
Talisa snickered.  
" I know we've only known her for a few hours, but based on that... she's gonna eat him alive Ar."

  
"I know, but I have a feeling he'll enjoy every second of it. Plus maybe she can get him to unclench a little."

* * *

  
Gendry took a deep breath and braced himself. He totally didn't want to throw up. He was a grown man, he could face her even if she did completely ignore him. He could do this. He ran through his breathing exercises to stave off a panic attack. They would be here any minute, and he would see her. He could do this. 

The door swung open and everyone turned to cheer for the returning Starks. He caught a glimpse of Arya sandwiched between Jon and Theon as they half carried her over to their table. Her laugh drifted over to him and he could breathe again. The Starks settled around their table, and he chanced a glance over at them. And looked straight into Arya's soft grey eyes. She flashed a nervous, half smile and looked deliberately over at the open door of Beric's back room, before getting Robb's attention an excusing herself. Robb nodded, glancing over at Gendry quickly, before distracting their entire group so Arya could slip away. Gendry sat there for a second before standing, mumbling something about the bathroom and following Arya into the office.

  
She sat on the small desk Beric had, facing the door, staring straight at her knees, the confident fighter from earlier in the night long gone. Now she was a scared girl facing, the best friend she had ever had, the friend she had run away from with really no explanation. She hoped he would follow her, but would understand if he didnt. She gripped the edge of the desk to still her hands from fidgiting. She looked up, eyes wide and nervous as he walked in and pulled the door slightly closed behind him. 

His expressive blue eyes looked like the sea during a storm more closed off than she remembered.

Gendry stared into two open pools of bright silver, he could tell she was forcing herself to be open with him.

  
"Hi Gendry."

"Hello Arya


	6. Face to face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry finally talk face to face after three years of radio silence and dubiously healthy coping mechanisms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out, I've been in a bad place mentally for a few days and finally got something put together I'm happy with.

Gendry stood there, knowing he needed to say something but wasnt sure what or how. Congratulate her on winning her fight? Yell at her for taking off on him?Get on his knees and beg her forgiveness for being a easily manipulated idiot?

"You... you look... good." _Ok so we went with sounding like a moron. Nice. Good choice Waters._

"Thanks, so do you."_ Eloquent Stark, fuck._

Arya stared hard at the carpet of the office, wondering if it was possible for her to actually crawl beneath it. Gendry shifted uncomfortably and moved over to the couch Beric had along one wall. Arya glanced up when he moved, a look of almost desperation in her eyes.

_Was he leaving? No... I can't.. I have to... Ok big girl panties Arya._

"Thank you for coming back here. I know you didn't have to listen to me." _Fuck why is my voice squeaky?_

Gendry looked up at her, watching her shoulders hunch in towards her chest. She was so nervous she was shaking, hard. He watched her heave a deep sigh and stand up from the desk and move to the other side of the couch.

"I need to say this, and I completely understand if you hate me and never want to talk to me again. I just need to say this."

Gendry nodded and Arya took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I left like I did. It was childish and cowardly. You were my best friend and deserved better than that. That night,it wasn't the reason I left. I mean it was part of it but not entirely. I had a lot of issues and that night was basically the feather that caused the avalanche. And it wasn't your fault, I mean. It was all on me. Your not responsible for my feelings, that's all me. I had no claim to you , and even though I'd been in love with you for years, I never said anything. Seeing you with her reminded me of that, and I had no right to be jealous but I was. Everything she ever said to me came crashing back and all I could see was you right there with her. But your older than me and amazing, and it was pathetic for me to keep thinking I could keep you all to myself. I always acted like I was so mature, but that night an I acted like a pouting child. I hid from you, ignored you trying to talk about it, and when Robb offered me the chance to go with him to Braavos to get some space, I ran away. I ran away instead of talking to you, and I'm sorry."

Arya was staring at her knees almost afraid to look at him, trying to subtly control her breathing. Gendry just blinked after her word vomit. _She's been working on that little speech for a while._

"You were my best friend Arya. I should have told you everything from the start, but it wasn't what you think. I wasn't with her by choice, I'm not even really sure how it happened. She was abusive Ar, she convinced me that she had changed, and once she had her claws in me I couldn't get them out. She knew you were my weakness and she used that to manipulate me and to hurt you. I'm sorry, I am so sorry for letting her do that. To both of us. I understand needing space, I really do. But really Arya? Cutting me off with no explanation? I lost my best friend overnight, gods it was like someone had cut my arm off. You shut me out so completely and so fast. It fucking killed me, hell it nearly did actually kill me. I was so lost I crawled into a bottle and stayed there. All those years we'd been close and overnight just nothing? We've literally had a fight over which is a better shade of green before, but when it's something that actually matters, something more important that anything else you cut and ran?"

Gendry was angry, he had been off and on for a very long time, but Arya could hear the sadness in his voice creeping in.

"You made me feel like everything we'd had was worthless. You were the person I was closest to on this planet, like we were two parts of a whole, and overnight it just... died."

Arya hunched in on herself, she'd known he be angry, upset even, but the aching hurt she could hear in his voice was worse than any hit she'd taken while fighting. When he took a deep breath she flinched.

"It's not just your fault. I should have said something, anything. I should have done a thousand things differently, but I completely froze. My damned luck I couldn't pull myself out until Robb was physically throwing me out. You were crying, Sansa and Mel were yelling, and Theon was threatening to castrate me with a weed whacker. I think I punched him, I'm not really sure, I just remember Sansa in my face and standing at the bottom of the stairs hearing you crying upstairs. I don't remember getting in my truck, and I don't remember getting home. I wanted to tell you everything that night, I needed your help, but Mel made sure that didn't happen."

Arya looked up at him a question on her face, and her jaw dropped. Gendry was crying.

"My help? Gendry?"

He took a deep breath to calm down and gather his thoughts.

"I said she was abusive, yeah? She knew exactly how to isolate me, and she did it really well. She knew that if you figured it out you'd be able to get me away from her. She was after my families money and I was the weakest member of the family, besides Stannis. She... she drugged me, said we had sex and essentially threatened to turn me into the cops for assault if I didn't agree to us being in a relationship."

Arya's eyes welled with tears.

" I'm gonna kill her. How long was this going on?"

"Started just after the holidays your senior year. It got really bad once I realized you were leaving for college. I knew you were leaving me and... yeah."

Gendry watched Arya's arms twitch, as if she wanted to reach out for him but wasn't sure if he would let her. He didn't know the answer to that either.

"I wasn't going to, I mean I was planning on going to King Landing, but after that night... I just needed to run away. I wasn't supposed to be gone this long, but it just happened. I've wanted to call and text you so many times. I never sent them, I was scared as hell that you hated me."

Tears finally won and slowly slipped down her face.

" To be honest I did. Gods I was so angry at you, myself, hell everybody for a long time. I wanted to stop feeling, so I drank, which only made me feel more so I drank more. I nearly lost everything, but none of it mattered because I had lost you. It took a lot for me to start coming back, I got dried out and started counseling. I learned to let go of my anger. I couldn't control your actions but I could control how I responded to them. You needed to go, so I learned to let you go."

Arya wiped quickly at her face trying to stem the flow of tears, but when he said he'd let her go a sob escaped her.

"I'm so sorry Gendry. I'm so sorry." her voice was a choked whisper. He stared at her, tears still slipping down his face.

"So am I."

Gendry gently reached up to wipe her tears away hating that they were there because of him.

"Can I show you something?"

Arya asked quietly. Gendry pulled his hand back and nodded. Arya lifted her left foot up onto the couch and untied her boot, slipping it and her sock off and rolling up the leg of her jeans up. There on her ankle was a tattoo of a green shield, with a wolf print, what looked like a slice of pie... and a bulls head.

Gendry gently ran his fingers over the tattoo, tracing the lines of the paw print and the bull. "Is this... us?" Arya nodded.

"Mhm, the shieldd is Podrick -- remember the one we made him out of paper mache?--, the green is Lommy and the Pie is obvious. But yeah the paw print is me, and the bull is you."

"The bull is bigger than the others."

"You meant the most to me. I mean I love the other guys, but you were... more. I got it after being over there for a few weeks. You were always with me."

"Just how many tattoos do you have now? I saw the one on your shoulder." Arya smirked. "I have several, however they're mostly hidden by clothes. Except the wolf head."

Gendry laughed. "I'd like to get to know my best friend again. If you want, I mean."

"I'd like that too. I mean we both know there were deeper feelings there, so if it gets weird we can talk about it right? No more secrets, actually talking about stuff?"

Gendry smiled. "I think I can work with that."

He pulled Arya into a tight hug and both were content to simply hold onto each other, Arya's head tucked against his neck.

_God he smells good.... fuck._

* * *

Robb sat enjoying his beer while Talisa and Sansa took bets on how long it was going to take Ygritte to drag Jon off to go do dirty things. He nodded at Beric who smiled back. There wasn't yelling coming from the office, and Arya hadn't asked for help hiding a body yet so he assumed neither one had killed the other. The girls moved over to the bar to buy another round for the group, dragging Lommy and Podrick from their booth to join them.

_Mayhap we will make it through tonight without bloodshed, but this is Water's only shot, he screws this up and he's a dead man._

Jon sat down heavily across from Robb, with Hot Pie beside him. Both men were glaring at the red head.

_Spoke to soon on the lack of bloodshed apparently._


	7. The House of Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya's other extracurricular activity comes to light.

"So dear brother, explain to me how exactly you let our tiny baby sister get involved in a sport where people punch her. Repeatedly."

  
Robb snorted.

  
"I didn't LET Arya do a damn thing. She came home from classes one night, said this was what she was going to do between school and her new job at the bar, handed me the information for the gym and went to start on a paper."

  
Hotpie shook his head laughing. _Yep that's Arry._

  
"Wait... did you say she worked at a bar?"  
Robb winced at his brothers increasingly purple complexion.

  
"Arya's a big girl Jon. If she wants to punch people for a hobby, work at a bar that involves dancing on the bar in a corset and heels, or dismantle our rival companies from the mailroom up, she's going to. Nothing you, or I, could say would ever change her mind."

  
Theon jerked up.

  
"She danced on a bar? In a corset? AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME?!"

  
"Nightly."

* * *

  
Arya broke the hug wiping her face clear hearing the yelling coming from the main bar room.

  
"Well looks like Robb spilled the beans on my other little secret."

  
Gendry eyed her warily.

"What would that be?"

"My part time job back in Braavos. Did you know their drinking age is lower than ours? Cause it is, and at 18 I was able to get part time work at this little bar near campus."

  
Gendry stared at her.

  
"You bartended?"

  
"Not just bartended, this bar was kind of.... risqué. My uniform was kind of... small."

  
Gendry looked her up and down, Arya's blush rose.

  
"Your kinda small, what were you wearing yoga pants and a sports bra?"

  
Arya laughed.

  
"Try a mask corset, fishnets, hot pants and heeled boots."

  
Arya pulled out her phone to show him a photo of her 'dressed for work', sure enough there she was in a sapphire blue corset, black hot pants with fishnet stockings and knee high leather boots with a black eye mask in her hand. Her makeup was darker than anything he had ever seen her wear before, she looked like something out of his dreams. Other men had seen her dressed like that, had seen her look absolutely stunning. Other men who hadn't been him. Gendry was pissed.

  
"Why the fuck would you dress like that?"

  
Arya jerked back.  
"It was a burlesque kinda place, I was mainly on bar...."

  
"You hate being girly! Didn't you always talk about how much you hated girls who used their bodies for attention? And then you fuck off to Braavos and start dressing like... like that!"

  
Arya stared at him.

  
"Your pissed about this? It was a JOB Gendry, my trainer Jaquen got me on there. I worked behind the bar with a couple guys and another girl, I started in just jeans and a t-shirt, but the girls were always so confident and self assured, that I asked one of them to help me figure out how to do it myself. Missandei and Grey Worm helped me figure out my style and what felt good for me. I learned how to doll myself up and I realized something."

  
"Oh and what's that?" Gendry snapped

  
"I felt powerful, for once I felt really beautiful. I knew the men looked at me, I knew they wanted me. I knew they couldn't have me. I felt like I was good enough, that I wasn't lacking anywhere."

  
"You have always been beautiful! You really needed a bunch of drunk guys drooling all over you to make you feel like that?"

  
"Okay let me be clear, the patrons at that bar knew not to touch, and all were extremely respectful, and none of them even knew my name. Seven hells I dealt with more creeps in the locker rooms at fights than I ever did at the House of Black and White! I learned that there's a difference between being feminine and sexy, and being weak. I was in complete control over what I wore, and to be honest that outfit was one of my more conservative ones. Generally I was in just a bra, tights, mask and boots." _Is he twitching?_

Gendry shoved up from the couch and paced the office, trying to control his anger. _Ours is the fucking fury._

  
" So let me get this straight. I have a girlfriend, a shitty one I grant you, so you decide to fucking run off with your brother, with nothing more that a damn letter. Which you couldn't even fucking deliver it yourself, you had to send that jackoff Theon. You take off, got to Essos for school, start getting involved in a sport where you prance around in a sports bra and shorts and get the shit beaten out of you. Then you find a job where your a prancing piece of fucking meat for men who will never respect you. You bounce around with your teats and ass hanging out, letting gods know who drool over you. Really? I date one person and you become someone I don't even fucking recognize?"

  
"So what.... I learned how to embrace my sensuality, decide to do something for myself for ONCE and what. Now I'm some kind of a whore? My choices had absolutely nothing to do with you," Arya stood up and propped her hands on her hips. "Who in the hell do you think you are? I am not some little girl who only loves wearing her brother's old jerseys anymore. I grew up. And if I want to prance around a room full of strange men buck ass naked I will. Nothing you nor anyone else can say will stop me. I learned how to feel beautiful, that makes me feel strong, makes me feel confident. I am not a child, I am more than allowed to show off my body."

Gendry stepped close enough to Arya that she could feel his breath on her face.

  
"You fucking will not!"

  
Arya made to move to the door. "I'm not fucking listening to this."

  
Gendry shoved the door shut, bracing his arms on either side of the angry woman. His blue eyes on fire.

  
"Oh no you will listen. You think you can take off on me like that, not a fucking word, and walk around where other men can see you looking like something out of my fantasies? No your gonna fucking listen to me."

  
Gendry leaned down close, making sure Arya's furious gaze was on his face.

  
"You wanted honesty? Fine. Yes I'm pissed about that damn job. The thought that other men saw you dressed like that, got to see you dressed like something out of my filthiest wet dream, got to have you close to them, pisses me the fuck off. The fact that you started getting the fuck beaten out of you instead of talking to me pisses me off."

  
Gendry's voice was an angry growl, his eyes flashing. Arya was just as livid.

  
"Your jealous? Your fucking jealous? I don't belong to you, I didn't then and I don't now. I let myself get carried along for far too long, I took my power back. And guess what Waters. I loved it. I loved every second of those men, and women, looking at me. Wanting me. Thinking about me. I loved it. I loved knowing men were imagining me in bed when I would dance. I learned that just because you didn't want me, and wouldn't let anyone else near me, I could be wanted. And it wasn't just men Gendry. I got propositioned by a good number of ladies as well."

  
"And just how many of those propositions did you accept huh?"

  
Arya watched in fascination as Gendry's eyes narrowed.

  
"Does it matter? Does it bother you that someone else may have been between my legs? You certainly never wanted to be there. You had a girlfriend for months and never said a word. Why does it bother you so much that other men or women may have touched me? May have had me?"

"Why Arya? Why? Because I loved you. I still love you. I want to lock the fucking door and fuck you senseless against it if I thought you would let me. The thought of other people touching you drives me mad, because it should have been me."

  
Arya blinked up at him, her anger quickly abating. _He wants to WHAT?_

  
She looked into his eyes, seeing raw pain, desire, and desperation there.

  
_He's really jealous. And... I like it._

  
Arya could feel the air in the small room change, still tense, but not from anger. This was lust. Gendry wanted her, had wanted her then and wanted her now. But did she want him?

  
_Hell yes._

  
Gendry watched emotions flicker through her eyes. Anger, confusion, hesitation, lust.

  
"If your so sure it should have been you, that you should have been the one touching me, then why don't you do it?"

  
Arya arched an eyebrow in challenge. Gendry took it. He bent down and grabbed her under her thighs and lifted her back up to his height, pressing her back against the door and leaning into her space his voice almost a purr.

"Be sure of this Arya. You already know I'm possessive. I won't stop at a kiss. I want you, all of you. You want to be a hard ass out there? Fine, but when were alone you'll be mine. You have to be the strong one for work with your brother, for you fights, I get that. But the second were alone together you are mine. So be sure. You can back out now and I will let you. You want out? I'll let you. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to, but I will not let you put on this bitch queen front with me."

  
Arya stared at him, eyes flickering back and forth between his. Her hands were gripping his arms for stability, her lower body pressed against him tightly with her legs dangling in his grip. Decision made, Arya wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him flush against her. Her hand sliding up to fist in his black hair.

  
"You need to be in control, I get that. But know this, you try to force me to be anything other than who I have become and we will have a problem. As for being yours? I always have been."

  
Gendry dove for her lips like a starving man.

* * *

  
Robb smiled into his beer as Talisa happily showed Sansa and Ygritte the pictures of Arya dressed for her job at the House of Black and White commenting on the fashion choices, while Theon whined that they weren't sharing despite Sansa's glares. Talisa had visited her there several times, Robb had only gone on nights Arya promised to wear actual pants and somewhat of a top. After all there were things a brother didn't need to see.

  
Jon had caught a glimpse of one of the pictures and was now trying desperately to drink away the image of his sister kitted out in full black leather. 


	8. I'm not her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is not Melisandre.

Robb turned as the sounds of raised voices drifted from the office, and being the good sibling he was flagged down Talisa and pointed over his shoulder. She tilted her head slightly as the sound of the argument drifted to her. Her eyes went wide before she leaned over and whispered something to Ygritte. Jon looked up from his drink, eyes unfocused.

"I hear yelling. Is that them?"

Jon made to stand before Robb could stop him, and Ygritte grabbed ahold of his arm.

"Hey come outside with me for a smoke."

"I don't smoke, and my sister...."

Ygritte didn't give him a chance to finish, dragging him out the side door.When the door to the office slammed shut, the bar went silent. Robb looked at Beric, who glared right back with an expression of 'fix it".

_Okay either I need to intervene or I want to be no where near that room. Fuck now what?_

"Talisa? Would you mind...." Robb gestured towards the door.

"Sure. If she's killing him do I help or just let her go to town?"

"Well if we need a body disposed of we have Theon."

Sansa perked up. "Is no one concerned he might hurt Arya? He's like twice her size?"

"Please Gendry is a cranky marshmallow Peep when it comes to Arya. She can more than handle him."

Talisa moved towards the door and stood about a foot away. 

"Well no one's dead, both are yelling. Or were yelling. It's quiet now."

Theon stood and walked over, pressing his ear to the door. 

"You've never spied on anyone before have you. Of course you cant hear from that far away, now give me that glass."

" I can't hear anything. Did they kill each other?"

Talisa crouched down below him.

"Those aren't yelling noises, now shush."

Robb stared at his fiancée and his friend as the tried to listen in on his sister, looking just like little kids.

"Well?"

"SHHHH!"

Talisa's face flickered from shock to confusion to that look most people get when they see a puppy. Theon just looked confused. Suddenly both started to scramble away from the door, tripping over each other as the door opened.

* * *

_Well damn... If he can kiss like this when he's been drinking... Wait. He's drunk, I'm not. No.. NO!_

Arya gently pushed Gendry away, running her hands over his cheeks to get his attention.

"Gen, stop. We can't, not like this. Your drunk and I'm not."

Gendry blinked at her confused. He wasn't drunk, hell he had only had the one beer.

"I'm not Melisandre, Gendry. We do this, we start this; we do it sober. Completely sober. With both of us knowing ahead of time what's going on. There is very obviously some stuff we need to hash out before we do this, and tonight isn't the time to do this."

Gendry felt his stomach drop as he let go of her legs and jerked away from her. Arya pushed away from the door slowly, approaching him with her hands up.

"Fuck, Arya I'm sorry. I didn't..."

Arya cupped his jaw gently.

"Let me be clear. I want to give this a try, have done for a very long time. But I think we need to sit down and talk about what we want here, and not right after an argument. Both of us are coming into this with some damage and that needs to be addressed. The big one being control. I know you've been drinking and we both said some things that were uncalled for. That isn't us. Were both really emotional right now and I think we need to calm down before we do something we're not ready for."

"I... yeah." Gendry flinched, "I'm a dick."

Arya chuckled.

"Yeah kinda, but I get it. You need to feel that control over the intimate stuff. Mel took that from you and made you feel helpless, and you need to have that control to feel safe during the intimate stuff right?"

Gendry nodded, his face burning red.

"Okay, I get that. I really do. I get the possessive bit too. She cheated on you, or from what you say at least attempted to, with like half of your family. I get needing that confirmation that your partner is just yours. I get it. But there is a line of what is and isn't acceptable, we just need to figure out where it is."

Gendry stared at her, Arya took the opportunity to step closer to him.

"So lets be clear. I am not saying no, or this is a bad idea. I am saying.... lets meet for coffee tomorrow. Both of us stone sober. And figure out what we both want, limits and stuff like that. I want us to be on the same page with this. If this isn't what you want I understand."

"I want this Arya. I want you. Thank you for being the rational one.... which is not a thing I ever thought I would say. I'm not drunk, but I understand where your coming from. You want us to work out almost a contract right?"

Arya nodded.

"Making sure we both know what to expect will help us both. So... coffee tomorrow?"

"How about Hot Pies around 11? Will that work?"

Arya smiled and made a show of putting the reminder in her phone.

"Perfect."

Gendry smiled and did the same, then reached around for the doorknob.

"Let's go hang out with your family. If I know the guys they've already moved over."

"Yeah not looking forward to that conversation with Jon. So many questions."

Gendry laughed and opened the door.

"Talisa? Why are you and Theon on the floor?"

"Uhhh, Hi Arry?"

"Robb!!"

"I didn't do it! They acted alone."

"Oh bullshit!"

Gendry laughed as the pintsized spitfire took off after her older brother, chasing him around the barroom while Beric yelled at both of them to grow up. He bent down to offer Talisa a hand up and kicked Theon in the shin. Hot Pie waved him over beside him and the baker almost immediately started grilling Talisa about Arya's dietary limitations now. Robb came back and picked Talisa up before stealing her seat and pulling her into his lap. Arya glared at him and plopped down beside Gendry, leaning against his shoulder.

"So is she still convinced Mint Chocolate Chip cookies are a health food?"

"They are! Chocolate and Mint are both plants, most of the ingredients in cookies come from plants. Which basically means cookies are salads and therefore totally healthy!"

Jon came in looking slightly shell shocked, Ygritte walking a few paces behind him smirking.

Arya looked between the two confused. 

"Where have you two been?"

"Smoke Break." _Ok answering in unison is just creepy._

"But you don't smoke Jon."

"Neither does Ygritte."

The group settled into chatting between themselves for another hour or so, before Gendry excused himself and the guys.

"Hot Pie has work early. And these idiots pay me to take them home after drinking. Apparently I'm cheaper than Uber."

Bran piped up from his end of the table with a smirk. "Don't forget to stop for gas! I've heard your truck gets the same kinda gas mileage my van does."

  
"Dammit Arya!"


	9. Coffee and Chocolate Pastries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry hash some things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever been writing and your characters just do not want to cooperate? These two have been sitting there for over a week just staring at each other.

Arya sat staring out the window of Hot Pie's sipping at her tea and slowly shredding a pastry to calm her nerves down. Her training that morning had been a pain in the ass, and she was fairly sure Sandor Clegane was an agent of the Stranger himself. After thoroughly trouncing her in a sparring match that morning, he had made her lift weights until the point of muscle fatigue.

Then the running.

God the running.

Five miles total of running.

Arya hated running.

  
Arya popped a piece of the chocolatey goodness that was her pastry in her mouth. She had earned it damnit. The chamomile tea was doing wonders for her nerves as 11 o' clock approached and she saw Gendry making his way into the café. Sunday's were relatively slow at this time of day so the Hot Pies was pretty much empty. Gendry smiled and made his way over to her.

  
"Hi."

  
"Hey."

  
They sat there and stared at each other for a few minutes before Hot Pie ambled over and deposited a cup of coffee and a scone in front of Gendry, and another chocolate pastry in front of Arya.

  
"You two are supposed to be talking remember. That involves opening your mouths and saying words."

  
Arya glared at their friend as he walked away.

  
"I hate it when he's right."

  
Gendry smiled as he added sugar to his coffee.

  
"It happens so rarely, let him have this."

  
Arya laughed and shook her head.

  
"So... where do we start?"

  
"How about we lay out what we both want here. Make sure were in the same book and everything not to mention being on the same page." 

  
Arya took a deep breath.

  
"Okay. I want to be with you, at least the you I knew three years ago. I want to get to know the you now and figure out where we go from there. What do you want?"

  
"I want to get to know you now. I wanted you back then, but I also shoved you up on this pedestal and surrounded you with barbed wire and landmines to keep myself away."

  
"So we both want to learn more about each other now. So... dating maybe? Or would that be weird?"

  
"I think its a good start. We aren't the same people we were then and I think if we go at it from a dating route, the friendship will support that. I think if we tried the friends first thing we'd be stuck in the same holding pattern we were back then."

  
Arya blinked at Gendry.

  
"That is remarkably mature of you."

  
"Thank my counselor, I had a session this morning."

  
Arya took a big gulp of her tea.

  
"Okay so we are dating. That's squared. Now for the awkward part. I'm not sleeping with you anytime soon. I'm not saying never, or setting any time limit, just... not now. That said I think we need to establish some ground rules."

  
Gendry nodded, watching Arya square her shoulders and asses him like any other opponent.

  
"So we both agree you have a need for dominance in the intimate stuff right? I'm okay with that to a degree. I don't do the bondage type stuff, ok well I don't think I do. Never tried it so I can't really say that for sure. I have an issue with compliments and stuff like that, I'm too used to them being back handed stuff. I am possessive, so if your with me, your only with me. Is that something you can handle?"

  
Gendry cleared his throat and took a sip of his coffee.

  
"Yes. You said last night you knew I was possessive, and I am. I have to be able to trust my partner and know that they're with me only. I'm not controlling or at least I try not to be, but for me the bedroom thing is less about me being in total control and my partner being submissive. It's more about my partner trusting me to leave everything at the door and trusting in me to take care of them completely, letting me see to their needs before they know they need it. Almost a need to be needed kind of thing, to let my partner know that they don't have to be constantly in charge or worrying about things. The bondage part is fun with the right partner, I've been to a club enough to learn about it and I've spent sometime with some of the Dominants from the club, but I haven't really practiced any of it with a partner. So maybe, when we're ready we can give that stuff a try together figure out what we both enjoy."

  
Arya smiled at him.

  
"Okay. Sounds good. Now that we're calmer I think we need to talk about our little spat over the job I had in Braavos. I was upset and I don't think I expressed myself clearly. And I know you were upset and well I'm not sure what you were feeling other than some rather stunning jealousy."

  
Gendry had the decency to look ashamed.

  
" I was. I was way out of line too and I'm sorry for that. I guess I still had you up on that pedestal and seeing pictures of you dressed like that and knowing that you had been comfortable enough to do it far away from me both terrified me and infuriated me. You never felt comfortable enough around me to dress like that. Its like you became some other person entirely over there and I didn't know how to deal with that."

  
"I will be honest, part of why I dressed like I did was to prove that little voice in my head wrong that I wasn't desirable. I knew you cared about me, but you were with her even though you had seemed to hate her, and she looked like sex on legs so in my brain it translated to confirmation that I essentially wasn't good looking enough. It took a lot of counseling for me to figure out that wasn't the issue. I had been told for so long by spiteful people, who I had wanted to accept me, that I was ugly, that no one would ever love me for me. Sansa, Jeyne, Melisandre were the worst, Sansa eventually stopped and started to defend me. But the damage was done by then. It took me a few months in Braavos before Robb got me into the counselor's office. Dr. Forel had the weirdest recommendation for me. Do something completely out of the character I had let myself be made into and see how it felt, something new every day. That's why I agreed to let Jaquen train me, it felt good. When he mentioned the job, I gave it a shot. Suddenly I had people I had never met telling me how pretty I was, how my athletic figure was awesome. All the things that I had been mocked for here, seemed to be things that were considered beautiful and worthy there. I started feeling more comfortable in my own skin, I let Missandei and her partner Grey Worm make me over, figuring out looks I liked and teaching me make up and hair stuff. Things I should have learned from my sister, but we were so caught up in being petty. I learned that being feminine wasn't a weakness and I learned that I really do enjoy dressing up and doing the full make up thing. I'm still most at home in a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt though. And I cannot stand high heels, I wear black heeled boots so I have some stability."

  
Arya looked down and tore another piece of the pastry off and nibbled at it. Gendry gently took her hand to get her to look up at him.

  
" I'm sorry. I know I played a part in that, and I am sorry. For what its worth you look beautiful, full make up or sweaty from the fight. You looked beautiful last night."

  
Arya blushed.

  
"Thank you. I still prefer to dress more conservatively but I'm not trying to hide the fact that I'm a girl anymore. At least for the outer layers anyways."

  
"Oh? You can't leave that just hanging there."

  
Arya laughed.

  
"So I may have discovered one guilty pleasure while I was over there. I really like matching sets of panties and bras and good lingerie. It makes me feel good even if I'm in just a pair of sweats I stole from Robb. Kind of like my one major splurge. I go buy a set after every match or test, as a reward for my hard work. It used to be chocolate, but apparently that's bad for me."

  
Gendry blinked at her, his eyes darkened considerably as a smirk crept across his face.

  
"Oh really now? After every one?"

  
Arya blushed at the predatory look on his face.

  
"Down boy. And yes every one. That's actually where I'm headed after this, and no you can't come with me so get that look off your face."

  
Gendry pouted.

  
"So say someone wanted to buy you a gift, would that be acceptable?"

  
Arya arched an eyebrow as she sipped at her now cold tea.

  
"Perhaps, but maybe that person should wait to see my collection before hand and get a feel for what I like."

  
Gendry laughed taking a sip of his coffee.

  
"Point taken. If that's a promise of a future fashion show, I'll be a good boy. So since were doing this whole dating thing. Would you happen to be free Thursday evening?"

  
"Thursday? I think I'm free. Mind if I ask why Thursday?"

  
"Most restaurants won't be busy so there shouldn't be big crowds. Plus I will have work and class Friday and I assume you will as well, so we won't be tempted to stay out too late and move faster than we're ready for."

  
Arya gently squeezed his hand.

  
"Good plan. And yes I will be working Friday morning. Robb and I have a meeting with Dad's board of director's to go over where they want us to start cleaning up first. I'm spending this week getting a feel for the company and looking for the obvious issues for us to fix. Then I have classes in the afternoons."

  
"So what exactly are you doing for Stark Inc if you don't mind me asking. Sounds like your planning for an undercover mission."

  
Arya smirked.

  
"I kind of am. I learned a lot about how to get under the corruption that was going around the departments back in Braavos, and I helped Robb clean it up. I work behind the scenes and he's the front man. I really enjoy it because I literally get to attack my own family's company looking for the weak spots, I get to stake out potential investments for issues, and look for who's skimming from where. I'll be more visible here than I was in Braavos, but Robb and I brought along people we trust to work in the area's were concerned about. I want people to be able to come to me if there's an issue they're not comfortable taking to HR for example. I'm trying to build a network of liaisons in various departments who can give me a heads up about any trouble and to whom I can feed information to as needed."

  
Gendry laughed at the twinkle in her eye as she talked about dismantling any threats to her family.

  
"I have this mental image of you as like a ninja assassin running around the office now. I'm never going to accept any other description for your job now."

  
"Well I do own a fair amount of black leather."

  
Gendry just groaned and put his face in his hands as Arya laughed at him.

* * *

Across the street Sansa and Theon sat watching the window's at Hot Pies with a large pair of binoculars, watching as Arya and Gendry hugged each other for longer than was strictly necessary before separating and heading off in different directions.

  
"You realize that if she sees us she's going to kill us right?"

  
"She's my baby sister Theon. I'm well aware of that fact."

"So why are we doing this again? I'm to pretty to die."

  
"Because she's my baby sister, and if it weren't me it would be Jon and we really don't want him watching them flirt. He's still pissed over yesterday. Arya had to sneak out just to go to training."

  
Theon groaned and leaned his head against the window of his car .

And looked right into Jon's furious eyes, his face plastered to the window of the car.

Theon screamed like a tween girl at a boy band concert.

  
"Oh... guess I forgot to turn off the GPS on my phone."

  
"Sansa it's like you actually want me to die."


	10. Whistleblower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya has a surprise meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten some fairly nasty dm's over the last few days about this fic. Thank you for your opinions, however this is my story. I will continue it how I see fit. Don't like it, that's more than fine, but don't read it then email me telling me its awful. I'm well aware it is. There is a reason I'm writing fanfiction on the internet.
> 
> For anyone actually enjoying this, thanks for reading!

Arya shifted the ice pack on her shoulder as she sorted through various emails. It had been six months since her first fight back home, her third fight in Westros. And the first one she had lost. Joanna Rivers had caught her with a stunning hit to the head and Arya hadn't been able to totally recover in time to fight back properly. She was also fairly certain her cheek bone was in fact fractured, but Joanna had done a number on her shoulder. Arya had lost, but it hadn't been easy, and she knew Joanna was sporting several bruises of her own. Both women had expressed excitement for the next time they fought.

  
But at present Arya was gearing up for a fight of a different nature. Over the last six months Arya had been learning her families company from the ground up. Literally.

  
She was now on a first name basis with all of the reception personnel, she brought them bagels every Friday morning and asking about their families. She had won over the mailroom employees by simply allowing for the installation of a few televisions and making sure the soccer matches and hockey games were always accessible, between that and pizzas once a week they were on her side pretty quickly. The janitorial staff was a bit harder, they were used to not being seen, being ignored. Therefore they knew everything going on in the building and they were exactly who Arya needed on her side. So for six months Arya worked weekends that she didn't have fights, cleaning the company building and slowly earning their trust as well as learning every nook and cranny of the offices and where security was the weakest. She got to know them all personally and made sure that they all felt important to the company.

  
Recently those efforts had been paying off, not only was company morale doing better, but Arya was starting to get information in regarding missing files, copies found shredded, people using a second computer to send emails. Letterheads coming in for certain employees that were immediately shredded, all with the icon of a Mockingbird. Rumors made their way to Arya about issues at Stag Tech, rumors of a shakeup at Lannister Corp when old Tywin Lannister died and it was revealed that Cersei's children with Robert Baratheon weren't his children at all. Rumor's reached Arya about issues arising at the oil wells in Dorn. Everything noted after a Mockingbird letterhead had been found.

  
Arya knew it was all tied back to that Mockingbird, and had sent out requests for all department heads to send her anything to do with it, as well as a request from accounting of anything to do with a company called Mockingbird. Arya knew she was getting close to something big, Robb and Ned were getting uneasy as Arya had begun to receive threats. She brushed it off, because of course someone was going to threaten her. She was obviously poking around someone's cash cow.

  
Then Tyrion Lannister came to see her. Arya was surprised to say the least when Tyrion requested a closed door meeting with her. Not her father or brother but her, Arya agreed on the principle that he was the only lion worth a damn.

  
"What can I do for you Mr. Lannister?"

"You are poking around my dear and it's making you some enemies. I am aware you've upgraded your security systems recently."

  
Tyrion looked right up into the security camera Arya had tucked away in the corner of her office, knowing it was on a closed circuit for both video and sound recording. He looked at it for a moment, making sure Arya knew he was well aware of it and not asking her to turn it off.

  
"I am well aware of that Tyrion. I knew the minute I started getting the first whispers in that this was more than just some department head trying to skim off the budget. What I don't understand is why you are here."

  
Tyrion leaned forward and placed three flash drives on the dark wood of her desk.

  
"I know who the Mockingbird is. Mockingbird Holdings, based out of the Fingers. A one man operation under the control of Petyr Baelish. On the red drive you will find his communications between the various heads of Lannister Corp regarding sabotage of other companies and trading secrets. The Silver contains all of his workings against Stark Inc, and the gold has the information against Stag Tech. I trust that you will see to it that the information finds its way into the correct hands. I am bound for Essos, Dany Targaryen sends her regards by the way."

  
"Not worried about Cersei coming after you for this? No legal ramifications?"

  
Tyrion waved her off.

  
"My dear sister believes herself to be untouchable, despite losing both Tommen and Myrcella when the truth of their parentage came out, and the possibility of losing Joffrey to whatever his next vice is. Cersei isn't half the business person your brother Robb is. Those updated NDA's are a thing of beauty, by the way. New ones for each project and for each phase and renewed every ninety days now I believe?"

  
Arya smirked.

  
"Yes, Robb's idea. Legal felt it was unnecessary, but it's come in handy already. That and his company policy on whistle blowing as well. His feeling is that our employees shouldn't feel like their being watched or monitored, that we trust them to protect the company secrets and that they are well compensated and protected for that. And that we will bring the full force of the Stark name down on them if they are caught sabotaging us."

  
Tyrion laughed and adjusted his suit jacket.

  
"I do have a warning for you my dear. He knows that you are the reason his little network is falling apart around him. Baelish is involved in some sordid things and is not above using thugs to harm people. I know he has one planted already to come after you should Cersei give him the command."

  
Arya leaned back blinking. _Ramsay, Ill bet anything its that weaselly little creep. He's been sniffing around here for weeks now._

  
"Bolton? I suspected. I believe his former girlfriend is my opponent next month, Myranda something."

  
Tyrion leaned close to Arya to make sure he had her attention.

  
"Be cautious. I know Baelish isn't above providing women as prizes to his little helpers. I know he coveted your sister Sansa for some time until your father stepped in a sent him back south. Start looking over the contracts during her time interning for the company. Don't put anything past Bolton, I wouldn't doubt Baelish has promised to hand you over to him once he's pulled this company down brick by brick. Watch out for Myranda, she is just a vicious as Ramsay is. She will cheat during your fight, and she isn't pleased Ramsay has been showing such interest in you."

  
Arya stood and shook Tyrion's hand.

  
"Thank you for this Mr. Lannister. I think you will... enjoy Essos. You never know who you can run into there."

  
Arya opened the door to see Jon walking down the hallway, his brows furrowed as Tyrion excused himself and left.

  
"Hey little sister, I was wondering if you were free for lunch? Dad and Robb's meeting got cancelled and they wanted the four of us to get lunch."

  
Arya smiled at her brother and walked back to her desk to grab the flash drives, her phone, and her Surface Pro.

  
"Good idea! I think we need to go up to Dad's office first. Got something they need to see."

  
Arya stepped out into the hallway with Jon and slipped the usb drives into his jacket pocket, before turning to lock her office door.

  
"Hello Arya." _Oh joy._

  
"Hello Ramsay. Can I help you?"

  
"Just coming by to say hello, I was on this floor and wanted to stop by and invite you to lunch. I thought we could spend some time... getting to know one another better."

  
Ramsay eyed Jon with a look of distaste.

  
"I'm having lunch with my father and brothers, and I have already told you I won't be going anywhere with you. I am seeing someone and am quite happy with him."

  
Ramsay reached out to brush his hand over the bruise on her cheek, Arya jerked her head back and out of his reach.

  
"You look so fetching in blues and purples. It should be all you wear, along with a dose of red here and there."

  
Jon quickly stepped between the man and his sister with a snarl.

  
"Don't touch her Bolton."

  
" Ahh the protective older brother, how droll. I will see you later Ms. Stark. I think we have much to... discuss."

  
He reached out to caress her arm, Arya turned away ensuring his hand didn't make contact.

  
Jon gently tucked Arya under his arm and briskly walked to the elevator, both keeping an eye over their shoulders. They saw Ramsay watching them from the reception desk for the floor as they entered the elevator. Jon let her go and leaned against the wall.

  
"You alright?"

  
"Yeah, just don't like that guy. And after my conversation with Tyrion, I'm worried he's not just ignoring me saying no."

  
Jon nodded.

  
"You gonna tell Gendry about this?"

  
"He knows a bit, but yeah after today I'm gonna give him a better heads up of what's going on."

  
Arya pulled her phone out and unlocked it to open her chat conversation with Gendry.

  
A- Hey. Something happened today. Remember that Bolton creep I mentioned two weeks back?  
G- Hey, yes I do. Are you alright?  
A- Tried to get me to go have lunch with him, seems pretty ticked that Jon was already there. But I had a meeting today that makes me think he isn't just a guy who doesn't take no for an answer.  
G- But your okay? He didn't try anything with Jon there did he?  
A- No, I'm fine. Jon had my back, but I am definitely getting the feeling he is trying to corner me alone. A 'my word against his' type of situation.   
G- Fuckhead. I'm really glad you updated your security cameras around your office. But I wish you would reconsider letting Robb set you a personal security detail. This guy doesn't sound like the type to stop.  
A- I know, and after today I might just let him. Did I tell you Sandor works for security now? I can never escape my trainer now!  
G- He cares about you and your safety, plus he likes your family. I don't see how that's a problem. He's a grumpy fuck, but then again so am I.  
A- Are you gonna be around Renly's office today?  
G- Yeah, he and Loras are going over some of the legal stuff with me today why?  
A- We may video call them, I got some information that may be of interest to them. Not sure yet.  
G- Okay that's not ominous at all. Go have lunch with your brother. I will talk to you later, but humor me and let one of your brothers take you home? Or call me? Your a strong independent woman and I get that, but humor me?  
A- I will. I will probably call you if that's alright? We missed our date last week because of exams and I'd like to see you for a bit.  
G- Sounds like a plan.

  
Arya and Jon walked towards Ned's office to see Jory Cassel, Sandor Clegane and Robb standing around chatting.

  
"Awesome your all here. We need to talk. Jory, Sandor you two need to be here for this."

  
Jon hustled Arya into the office looking over his shoulder.

  
"Jon? What's going on?"

  
Ned stood from his desk noticing the worry on his sons face and the slightly shaken look on his daughters.

  
"Ramsay tried to corner Arya and get her to leave the premises with him. Again. Tried to touch both her face and her arm."

  
Sandor snapped to attention.

  
"Did he hurt you?"

  
Arya rolled her eyes.

  
"No I dodged, but the whole thing made me uncomfortable. Especially after the conversation I had with Tyrion."

  
Arya stepped around her father's desk and pulled up her security access to the feed from her office. She replayed the entire conversation for the Security personnel and her family.

  
"Where are these usbs?"

Ned was trying to stay calm. Tyrion had as good as said Baelish was targeting his children. He was afraid of what he would find on those drives.

  
"Jon's pocket. Slipped them in when we left my office, I was concerned something would happen between there and here and someone would try to get them off me. I have no doubt Ramsay would have tried to feel me up to find them if he suspected Tyrion gave me anything."

  
Jon fished them out and handed them to his sister.

  
"Robb call Meera or Jojen Reed up here. I want them on hand just in case."

  
While Robb made the call, Ned turned to his youngest daughter.

  
"I'm sorry but as of now you will have a security detail at all times. If your not with the family or Gendry, I want either Sandor or Podrick Payne with you. Not up for discussion am I clear?"

  
Sandor rolled his eyes but didn't argue. 

  
"I'm concerned about our training space in the mornings. Been noticing either a black car or black bike hanging around when she comes in for training. My lease is up for that space so I'm going to let it lapse. We will figure something out."

  
Ned shook his head.

  
"I've been looking at putting an employee gym in the parking structure, I can easily make half of it the type of training room you need."

  
Sandor nodded and told him he would get him the information on what they needed. Arya didn't argue for once. Jon reached over and gently hugged his sister.

  
"Your not arguing? You always argue."

  
"Even I can see when something is a good idea. Plus maybe I can get Robb down there and get him back to boxing again. And my shoulder hurts again. Left my ice pack back in my office."

  
Meera Reed knocked on the door before entering and locking the door behind her. She carried a laptop in her arms.

  
"Not plugging those into anything connected to the company network. Let's see what we have."

  
Arya handed the silver drive over to Meera and watched as she inserted it into the drive.

  
Ned's jaw dropped at the information displayed, emails from Sansa's old work account signed by Baelish long after she had left the company. Pictures of the kids going about their lives, details for all of their former partners along with what looked like notarized statements. Emails containing information on Robb and Arya's dealings in Braavos. Their address in Braavos, and then there were the pictures. Pictures of Arya going to and from class, her trainer, her job. Pictures of Robb out with Talisa. A copy of Arya's class schedule.

  
Meera removed the device and Arya handed her the gold one. The one Tyrion felt would be important to the Baratheons.  
Ned looked at the first picture that popped up.

  
"Get Renly Baratheon over here immediately. Bring Loras Tyrell and Gendry if you can. And get our best and most trusted lawyers up here now."


	11. Recalibration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry burn off some nervous energy.

"Again. Straighten your wrist unless you want to break it. Your strength is in your shoulders and arms. Use it."

Thud.

"Better. Do it again."  
The punching bag in Sandor's training room shook with repeated heavy blows as he held it steady. Sandor refused to admit it but he was having to use all of his strength to brace it with the powerful hits Gendry was delivering to the bag.

  
"Stark keep those hands up, if she makes contact she'll break your pretty face."

  
Robb nodded and held the training mats higher up as his sister increased her attacks against them. The small training space was full of Starks. It wasn't huge to begin with, enough room for a small weight set, a punching bag in one corner, and sparring mats in the center. On the far wall was a small office and a two shower stall bathroom with a set of small lockers he had put in there for Arya to keep her crap in. The second they had arrived, she had changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

  
Gendry was still in his dress slacks, shirtless and shoeless as he unleashed his frustration on the punching bag before him. Jon came waddling out of the bathroom area in a suit that entirely made up of pads. Sandor smirked, the boy was an idiot for volunteering for this.

  
"Wolf bitch, leave off. Grab a drink and stretch. Stark put those away, cool off and check in with your old man. Snow, come here. Waters here needs something human to hit. Don't die."

  
Sandor waved Jon into position and let go of the punching bag. Gendry rolled his shoulders and tightened the mitts on his hands.

  
"Go for it man."

  
Sandor walked over to where Arya was watching her boyfriend, or whatever the hell he was, go after her brother like Jon owed him money. Sandor wasn't paying attention to them though. His focus was on Arya.

  
"You alright brat?"

  
"Peachy. I just got to see pictures of a crazy person drugging and assaulting my best friend, pictures and fucking video of myself in the shower at Jaquen's gym, blue prints of the office, the house, even the damn peach. Copies of my sisters police reports against that fucking ferret Joffrey, emails from my moms oldest friend trying to get my sister to sleep with him, emails from that creep offering me to Ramsay as a fucking reward for tanking my families company. All those confidential files on Mya and Bella from the women's shelter, Edric's dui reports, oh and the detailed tracking of my baby brothers movements. Yeah I'm just fucking fine."

  
" Half of this crap would be easy to roll with if it hit the tabloids. Something about this has you spooked. Now talk." Damn he can already read me to well.

  
Arya took a sip of her water.

  
"Its a tie between the pictures of Melisandre assaulting Gendry, the blue prints to fucking everywhere we go, and the list of people I knew in Braavos that were feeding that nut job information and pictures. I feel violated I guess. If I ever see Jaquen again he's a dead man."

  
Sandor nodded, he'd already made a few calls to get the man tracked down but so far nothing had turned up. He'd also called to report Jaquen for hiding camera's in the locker rooms at the event centers. Dany Targaryen had assured him that her Dothraki team would find the slime ball, and he would be delivered to a location of Sandor's choice still breathing under his own power.

  
Eddard, Renly, Loras and their lawyers were still piecing together all of the damning information contained in Tyrion's little insurance policy, and trying to figure out how bad it actually was. Sandor had been the one to suggest getting Gendry and Arya out of the building once the documents, pictures and video started to pile up. The two were nearly vibrating with anger and a decent amount of fear. The smallest detail of their lives was noted in those drives, and he could tell it scared the young adults. He needed to get those two out of there before someone got hurt or Arya did something stupid. Eddard had the same idea and told his sons to go with their sister, trusting in Sandor and the boys to keep both Arya and Gendry in check, not to mention safe. Jory had already dispatched additional security for Sansa's office and for Catelyn and the boys at home, so the safest place for the others was together. Loras had sent security from HighGarden to pick up Mya, Bella and Edric.

  
Tyrion's insurance policy would bring down Lannister Corp., it lined up a decades long con. All starting with Cersei Lannister being denied by Rhaegar Targaryan, Peyter Baelish and Lysa Tully's annulled marriage, Baelish trying to get Catelyn to leave Eddard over Jon's adoption, Cersei and Baelish sharing information over time, the DNA tests that proved Cersei's children with Robert weren't his and the notes about Eddard and Robert updating his will. After that it appears that the friendly relationship between Cersei and Baelish became a plan to bring down both Stark Inc and Stag Tech, and once both were torn apart Lannister Corp and Mockingbird Holdings would scoop up the wreckage, but only after ruining the Starks and Baratheon's reputations. Cersei's would get the power, Baelish would get to see Eddard Stark ruined for the crime of loving Catelyn Stark and keeping Sansa Stark away from him. Cersei wanted Arya Stark to suffer for the crime of looking like her Aunt. The woman Rhaegar and Robert had both loved. All of this stemmed from two jealous people stewing over decades old rejections.

  
Gendry grunted with the exertion of beating his frustrations out on Jon. He had to admit he could understand why Arya did it, the burn in his muscles helped him focus less on the pain of seeing every single mistake he had ever made laid out before the father of the women he loved, and his uncles. From his failing kindergarten the year his mom died, to actual fucking pictures of Melisandre and him. The information pertaining to his siblings was devastating, records from Mya and Bella's time in foster care, Bella's drug screens, Edric's DUI's. 

  
_Fucking crazy ass rich people, can't own up their fuck ups but just have to screw over people who never asked for any of this bullshit._

  
Gendry sent a powerful hit to Jon's ribs and sent the smaller man flying to the side.

  
"Take a break Waters. You need water. And I think Snow needs a paramedic."

  
Robb laughed and helped Jon roll to his knees and attempt to lever himself up.

  
"Want me to call Talisa?"

  
"Nah man I'm... you know what yes, yes I do."

Jon gave up trying to stand and just laid on the floor groaning. Arya rolled her eyes as she handed Gendry a cold bottle of water, linking the fingers of one hand with his.

  
"You feeling better?" _What can I do?_

  
"I'm still breathing." _Just be here._

  
"That's a good starting point." _Always_.

  
Gendry rolled his eyes as he took another swig of water.

  
" My muscles hurt as much as anything else. But I feel more clear headed than I was before. I'm pissed that everything has been laid out to be used to destroy my siblings. None of us asked for this, none of us asked to be Robert Baratheon's children."

  
Arya gently rubbed his shoulder.

  
"It sucks, but over half of that information should be sealed records. It means that anything like that that they tried to release would hurt them more than it hurt you. They just wanted to back you guys into a corner. It doesn't make this any better, but it says something that they couldn't find anything more on you guys. Your good people. That's rare now days."

  
Gendry nodded, that was true, most of what they had on them was tabloid fodder but only Gendry and Edric did anything involving Stag tech, and even then they were interning with departments associated with their degrees. The girls just used their shares as an investment income, both staying away from their fathers company otherwise and preferring to keep working as they pleased. All four had quietly been sending a portion of their investment income to some local charities and funds that they had each used at one time or another.

  
The depth of Baelish's information and digging on the Starks made it clear he wanted to burn the company down with all of them inside it. Baelish had not only gotten video of Arya in the showers from her former trainer, he had paid Jaquen to approach her in the first place. That made Gendry more than angry, he knew how much Arya's fighting meant to her and now to know that the entire reason her coach even approached her was because he was paid to made her question just how many of those fights she had actually won. There was no indication that her opponents had been paid off, but she still had to wonder if it hadn't been a cash exchange. Sandor had spent the first hour they were at the gym showing Arya footage of her self in the ring, showing her that her skill was real not something Jaquen faked to keep her around. He may have been paid to get her in the gym and get the video of her, but her talent was real and nothing could take that away from her.

  
He gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders ignoring the fact that they were both sweaty. Arya laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist in a tight hug. They both felt so useless, but until Eddard and Renly sifted through everything to assess the damage there was little they could do.

  
"Those absolute cunt shit heads!"

  
"Hi Talisa."

  
Talisa loudly stormed through the room moving to hug Arya, an irate Ygritte behind her, with Theon bringing up the rear looking vaguely scared for his life.

  
"They tried to fuck with you drug screens. As if I wouldn't keep copies of them from every fight you've had."

  
Arya raised her head, a cold feeling of dread running down her spine as Ygritte yanked the smaller girl into a tight hug before moving over to inspect the groaning pile of pads on the floor.

  
"I'll help. Just tell me who to kick the shit out of."

  
"What?" _My drug screens?_

  
"I got a call from the Westrosi MMA offices asking for my copy of your drug screen records. Apparently they got a call that you might be doping and wanted to check but stuff didn't look right. They all showed an update within the last three weeks changing all of your results to positive. If you really had all of this shit in your system, you wouldn't be a functional celery stick much less be capable of preforming in your matches. IT was able to restore your records to their original create date." _Motherfuckers._

  
"They're getting desperate? Or close to making their moves against Dad and Renly."

  
Talisa nodded and moved over to stand beside Ygritte. Robb stepped away from the group to inform his father of the new development.

  
"Who ran over Jon?" Talisa asked, smiling for the first time while Ygritte was content to nudge the fallen man with her toe.

  
"That would be me, but in my defense he volunteered." Gendry blushed as Jon groaned, swatting at Ygritte's boot.

  
"How's the hands? You don't normally do this kind of stuff. Do you?"

  
"Not really no, Sandor gave me some padded mitts. Now if they were meant to protect me or Jon I don't know."

  
Sandor walked over to Arya and handed a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt over for Gendry.

  
"Your a big cunt but these should fit ya. May need to stash a set of stuff for you in the wolf bitch's bag if were gonna make a habit of this. Least until we get the gym set up at the offices. You don't completely suck at throwing a punch. You need to learn how to cover her back."

  
Arya rolled her eyes, but she knew he had a point. She was short, she had blind spots. Get someone bigger than her to restrain her and she was fucked. Gendry was built like a brick shit house, and while she may be faster, he was stronger by far which could come in handy.

  
"Come on we both need to get cleaned up. You'll feel better after a hot shower. And I know Sandor's checked the bathroom in here. No camera's."

Arya's voice wavered just slightly as she spoke and Gendry nodded following her towards the bathroom. Theon wolf whistled as the two were about to head into the showers. Arya shot him a glare.

  
"No one goes anywhere alone you two!" Robb yelled from where he was on the phone with his father.

  
"We're both going to the bathroom. Its got two enclosed showers and is literally right there. I think were good." _Shut up and let me get him somewhere that we're not being stared at._

  
Arya closed the door and turned to face Gendry. Eyes tracking up his bare chest as he looked around at the two separate shower areas joined by the sinks, with a small tower of lockers beside it. As he turned to face her, she watched his eyes travel up from her legs to her face.

  
"I only have one thing of soap in here, lucky for you its not super girly. But your gonna smell like me."

  
"I can think of worse things. I like how you smell."

  
Arya laughed and stretched up to hug him.

  
"Seriously how are you?"

  
"I should be asking you that. But I'll be alright."

  
Arya sighed and nuzzled her face into his neck. Breathing in his scent helped to calm her. Leather, and spice and steel. She could feel him drop a kiss in her hair before she tilted her head up to look at him. His blue eyes drifted down to her lips and she smiled softly before pressing up on her toes to kiss him.

  
His arms twitched tighter around her, as he responded hesitantly. One hand slowly making progress up from her waist to cup the back of her head. He could feel her pressing harder against him trying to edge the kisses deeper, but he backed off keeping them gentle and slow.

  
"I DONT HEAR SHOWERS! TWO SECONDS BEFORE I COME IN THERE!"

  
_Damnit Jon._

  
Gendry chuckled and gently pulled back.

  
"Soon sweetheart."

  
Arya rolled her eyes and walked over to the lockers, popping one open and grabbing her shower bag out, she handed him a chuck off of her favorite milk and honey scented soap rock along with a towel. Gendry smiled and headed for his shower while she went to her own.

* * *

Gendry noticed Arya had changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top, leaving her office attire in her gym bag. Sandor's sweat pants fit well, but the t-shirt was a size too small across is shoulders and arms, just enough to be uncomfortable, but based on the slightly glazed look on Arya's face it was worth the discomfort. _Seems like she likes the view, I can work with this._

  
"See something you like?"  
Arya shook herself as she wove her wet hair into a braid.

  
"Shut up. I was just noticing how the shirt doesn't fit. It's not my fault your shoulders and arms are ridiculously large."

  
Gendry laughed and pulled her into his arms, flexing as he held her close.

  
"Ridiculously large huh? I'm fairly sure that everything on me is... proportional."

  
Arya's eyebrows shot up as her eyes unfocused just a bit. She bit her lip as she considered the implications of that statement. _Oh that is just not fair._

Gendry slipped his hand up to gently pry her lip out of the grip of her teeth.

  
"No. No biting that. I can't focus when you do that."_Oh really now._

Gendry could see the gears turning behind her eyes and swooped down to press a kiss to her lips before letting her go and walking back out into the main part of Sandor's training room. Arya felt better, more centered, and she thought that based not only on the flirting, but the way his movements were looser, that Gendry was feeling better as well. Robb looked up and smiled as they rejoined the group.

"Got the run down from dad. Renly is collecting Gendry's siblings, and we are all headed for the house. Mom's ordering food in. The lawyers are working on how to shut down everything that they can, but we need to figure out what were gonna do about this. Ready to go to war little sister?"

  
Arya's smile sharpened, these people tried to hurt her family. The people she loved. She looked up at Gendry and noticed the feral look in his eyes.

"Winter is coming for Cersei Lannister and Peyter Baelish."

  
Gendry smirked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders again.

  
"And Ours is the fury."

  
The hunt was on.

"The only way to make this more dramatic would be music playing in the background and a dragon or something."

"SHUT UP THEON!"


	12. Planning for War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks and Baratheon's make plans to deal with everything, Arya and Gendry.... talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kind of got away from me a bit, but I'm happy with it.

This was a bad idea. Getting Mya, Bella, Arya and Theon in the same room to plot against someone was a very bad and not at all productive idea. Although the various ways they had discussed hiding the body was both comforting and deeply concerning.   
Eddard and Renly seemed content to let them wear themselves out until Arya leaned forward towards Loras.

  
"Doesn't your sister Margaery still work for on of those news casts that does like expose's and things?" Loras nodded, not quite following her.

" I remember back when everything was going on with Cersei's kids getting disinherited there was a lot of interest in this bunch. Did you guys ever do anything with that publicity wise?"

  
Renly shook his head a look of understanding crossed his face followed by one of concern.

  
"No, we were too worried about making sure they were all okay and making sure Myrcella and Tommen would be taken care of. As for Joeffery, we didn't care but we didn't want to hurt Cella and Tommen. Although now I have no idea where those two even are. Joff is in in jail for DUI last I checked.

"Living under new names in Braavos, Cella is working as a personal fashion consultant at the Black Pearl and Tommen is running a Cat Sanctuary near the Cannals. Tyrion is funding them both. Anything they got from Robert was sent to a fund for children of sexual assault." Eddard calmly stated handing a few pieces of paper over to Renly.

  
Robb looked at his sister as she considered a few pictures.

  
"You have an idea Arya? Share with the class."

  
"An in-depth exclusive kind of thing. Everyone wants to get to know the Baratheon heirs, so let them. Everything here for them is tabloid fodder if it gets out before we release it. None of it majorly damaging other than reputation wise. But if we frame it as kids in foster care and single parent homes making the mistakes that kids do, and making something of themselves in spite of everything and the lack of a strong paternal figure, and showing how when presented with this immense inheritance all four immediately wanted to donate the majority of it to various charities instead of doing exactly what Cersei and the Lannister's would do. Show how they banded together when someone was hired to hurt one of them, how Mya and Bella supported Gendry and helped him seek counseling. Do it like an hour a night episode, ending in a major charity event with all of their charities highlighted. Take all of this and turn it into something good. How none of them ever wanted the money, just wanted a family that many people take for granted."

  
Renly looked at his nephews and nieces, they all looked somewhat apprehensive but this was a good idea.

  
"I will leave that up to you four, but I think she's onto something here. Marge knows how much you guys want to distance yourself from your father's reputation and this is a good way. Robert could charm the skin off a snake, but his followup was shit. He didn't give a damn about anything beyond his own wants and desires, you four are as far from that as possible."

  
Edric nodded and leaned over to whisper something to Gendry before standing and grabbing a drink from the table.  
Mya stared hard at Arya for a second.

  
"Can I speak to you. Outside."

  
Arya nodded and followed the woman out onto the balcony over looking the woods.

  
"Am I gonna get punched?"

  
"Don't fucking tempt me Stark. You broke my brother. Yeah Mel hurt him, but you fucking broke him. Bella wanted to beat the information out of Theon, then get on the first flight to wherever you were and beat the hell out of you. Before dragging you back and locking you and Gendry in a closet until you got your shit together."

  
Arya stared hard at her shoes before glancing back through the glass doors.

  
"I know, and knowing what I do now. I don't blame you one bit. I'm not blameless in this, I know that. We hurt each other because we had the conversational skills of two angry hedge hogs. Mya, you know this will destroy him if they out any mistake he has made like this. He deserves better than that, you all do. If its already public knowledge they can't use it to hurt you guys."

  
"And all profits will go to the charities?"

  
"Every last copper."

  
"Ok. Well I'll do it, I think Bella will too, Edric will do whatever Gendry does. So it's up to him."

  
"Understood."

  
Arya looked back only to giggle at Gendry standing just on the other side of the glass looking between the two. Mya smirked and moved to open the door.

  
"How worried should I be here? You two gonna throw each other over the balcony?"

  
Arya shook her head and hugged him as she walked inside, gently nudging him out to speak with his sister, moitioning for Bella to follow him.

  
"Is it too late to say I hate Robert Baratheon?"

  
His sisters both smiled and patted his shoulders.

  
"Its a sound plan Gendry, but I think it needs to be your call. We may have screwed up in the past, but they targeted you for this."

  
Bella wrapped her little brother in a tight hug, standing on her tiptoes to do so.

  
"We've got your back, baby brother. We will follow your lead here. But I still wanna punch her."

  
Gendry laughed and hugged her back.

  
"No punching my girlfriend sis. She was as much a victim as I was. Mel screwed with me for money, she screwed with Arya for the sake of being cruel."

  
The three siblings looked out over the trees beneath them.

  
"She fucks up again can I punch her?"

  
"Your not gonna give this up are you Bells?"

  
"Nope."

* * *

  
Loras was on the phone with Margaery, pitching Arya's idea to her and discussing logistics if the Baratheon's agreed. While Eddard handed each of his children a folder, holding what they had against them. Still mostly tabloid fodder. Mostly.

  
"Sansa. Did you really tell Brienne to sell off that stock right before we sold that company line off? And this email to Uncle Edmure about getting out of his stocks in the Twins, its dated the day before they had that surprise embezzlement issue with Old Frey."

  
"Uhm I don't think so? Having that information and giving it to others is illegal isn't it?"

  
"Fuck he's set her up to take the fall for insider trading if he doesn't get what he wants."

  
"How do we stop it?"

  
Arya frowned and looked over at Robb.

  
"Make him think Mom and Sansa are on his side. Baelish has made rumblings about how I am getting in the way of things right? So what if we make it seem like Sansa and Mom are wanting to get me to go back to Braavos. It's not a good look for a rising politician to have a sister who punches people as her second job. One who worked at a Burlesque club, and one who has apparently had video of her taken in the shower that has been sold to a revenge porn site. And with them attempting to fake my drug screens, it would be all to easy for you both to assume I'm not only beating up people, and profiting from dirty video, but I must be doping as well."

  
Robb jerked back following Arya's line of reasoning.

  
"You want to use yourself as bait? See if he will bite? Let him try to take you down." Arya nodded. 

"It makes the most sense, I mean come on. The majority of what he has here is designed to do two things. Make Sansa beholden to him and get me out of the way by destroying you and Dad. And if Mom believes that Dad and Robb not only knew about it, but helped me, and if they took it to the board, it would give the Bolton's the perfect opportunity for a vote of No Confidence. We know Bolton has been starting to grease the palms of some of the more.... shifty acquisitions we have made, so it wouldn't be too much of a stretch for tell them that Honorable Eddard was helping his daughter cheat at fighting amongst other things."

  
"Okay so how do we expose him? And I'm not saying yes. This paints a big ass target on your forehead."

  
"The Charity Gala. I'll make a donation of my next fights winnings to one of the anti drug charities that Mya could put up. Baelish won't be able to resist causing a scene, especially if Sansa makes sure all of the prominent politicians and heads of the various companies are present as well as all of the board members. He'll walk right into it, he's like that guy from the Avengers movie, Loki, he wants a show so we will give him one."

  
Eddard sat back while Catelyn stared at their youngest daughter, her jaw dropped. Robb was jotting down notes, while Sansa was writing down names to make sure were included. Jon stood and moved to speak with Jory Cassel and Sandor Clegane. Bran and Rickon were off in a corner doing homework.

  
"Absolutely not. I will not let you make yourself a target in this."

  
Robb sat up straight and looked at his mother sadly.

  
"I'm sorry mom, but Arya's right. This will work. Baelish thinks he's untouchable. He thinks you will do what he says because your friends. He wants you and if he can't have you he wants Sansa. And if he were to get his way, he would oust Dad, me and Arya and have the board sell everything off to new companies that would just happen to all be tied back to him and Cersei. I have no doubt that amongst the fallout he would try to convince you to divorce dad to protect Sansa and the boys from the damage of being a Stark."

  
"Speaking of Cersei what are we going to do about that?" Sansa motioned towards yet another file on the table.

  
"That's where I come in." Loras returned from his call, and waved his nieces and nephew in from the balcony.

  
"You see when Cersei put my brother's name down as the biological father on those lovely little legal documents, she committed perjury. Added to which she essentially hired someone to extort Gendry. She bribed officials to get copies of their sealed juvenile records. She has committed conspiracy to extort, assault, and abuse almost everyone here. All I have to do is drop this lovely stack of evidence on the District Attorney and let him do the rest. And we all know, Jon Connigton and his assistant DA Griff Young have no love for the Lannister family." Renly's smile was predatory in a way very few had seen on the man.

  
"Okay so that sums that up nicely. Except for Ramsay Bolton. He is not going to stop Arya," Robb reached out and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know you can take him, but I have no doubt in my mind that he and his little whatsit, Myranda, will have something sketchy up their sleeves at your fight coming up. You have a plan for that?"

  
Arya shook her head.

  
"There isn't much I can do about her, whatever she tries to pull it will happen in the locker room. Sandor is trying to book me so that I share a locker room with Ygritte, to make sure I don't get boxed into a corner or anything like that. But I wouldn't put it past her to have something fixed into her mitts right before we start. As for Ramsay, I don't know. He plays mind games. For now, I have to stay on my toes and make sure he can't corner me anywhere. Having Sandor around will help a lot, but I may need to steal Dacey Mormont from you Robb. There's places she can go with that Sandor can't. Plus only having you, Dad and maybe Gendry at the next fight will not only protect Mom and the others, but it will play in that there's issues within the family."

  
"So we're in a holding pattern on Ramsay until he does something we can take action on. Okay. Now Arya, is there anyway that you can think of to handle the Jaquen situation? We have the documents showing Baelish contacted him and sent him after you. We have the files he sent in return. My big concern is if he were to try to sell those files to the porn websites, this could ruin your fighting career. As your father, I want to kill the man, but I don't know how you want to handle this."

  
Sandor stood up from his seat at the coffee bar, where he had been going over security adjustments with Jorey Cassel and Dacey Mormont and made his way over to the group.

  
"We have Jaquen handled. I reached out to Drogo in Braavos and told him what was going on. He's pissed and has set his Dothraki out to find him. Dany Targaryen has assured me that once he is found, he will be brought to us and dealt with. Dany and Drogo like the Wolf Bitch, they respect her fighting ability, said she reminds them of an angry puppy. And Dany has no tolerance for people who sell others like this. She's almost meaner than your girl there." Eddard nodded stiffly.

  
"Will he be alive when he's delivered?"

  
Sandor smirked.

  
"He will be breathing under his own power. I know they raided his gym, apartment and club and cleaned them out about an hour ago. Burned all the copies they could find, but I don't doubt he has extra digital copies with him. Dany is buying the club so she can go farther back and see what else she can find in its financials."

  
Jon sat back down, looking at his father.

  
"I want in on Arya's security detail. Baelish and Ramsay both hate me already but if were going to dangle Arya out there like a worm on a fish hook, I want to be there to cover her back. Plus with me seeing Ygritte, I can get to the arena for the next fight early and scope things out. "

  
Gendry's head snapped up and turned to face Jon.

  
"Dangle Arya like what now?"

  
Arya gently took his hand and gave him a brief rundown of what she had discussed with her siblings while he was on the balcony with his. She could see the increasing tension in his face.

  
"Lets take a break, Mom can you and Sansa dish out the food? I need to talk to Gendry." She stood calmly and tugged on his hand to get him to follow her downstairs to the ground floor garage.

  
"I don't like this. I don't like the target this puts on you. And I especially don't like that our plans for that creep show are 'Wait and see'. I don't want him near you."

  
Arya nodded and leaned against the front bumper of her black jeep wrangler.

  
"Do you have any better ideas? Ideas that don't end up with you being arrested for beating the ever living crap out of the man based on no evidence?"  
Gendry huffed and moved to lean against the car beside her.

  
"No. Still don't like this though."

  
Arya moved to stand in front of him, stretched up on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck.

  
"You are too damn tall you know that?"

  
Gendry smirked and hefted her up his chest then turned around to set her on the hood of the jeep, settling his hands on either side of her waist.

  
"Better?"

  
Arya nodded and pulled his head down to kiss her, carding her fingers through his thick black hair. She lightly raked her nails across his scalp feeling him shudder under her hands. Gendry wrapped his left arm around her waist, tugging her closer to his body as his right slid up her back to tangle in her soft dark hair. He tugged sharply, pulling her head back and away from his with a gasp as he began nipping his way down her jawline to her neck, his final destination her pulse point. He rubbed the stubble on his jaw into her neck, smirking as she tensed then tried to wriggle away. The steel band of his left arm holding her tightly in place and he licked and sucked his way slowly back up to her ear.

  
"I love how small you are. I bet I could fuck you standing in the middle of this room and not need anything to brace against. Just fold you in half with your legs over my arms and your arms around my neck and just pound the fuck out of that pussy. "

  
Arya pulled back sharply, her grey eyes growing ever darker as what he was saying played out in her mind.

  
"I can't wait to bend you over in front of a fire so I can taste and touch every inch of your skin. I want you to let go of all that control you hold on to so desperately and just feel. I want to fuck you until you're limp with pleasure. I want you to trust me to anticipate your needs before you know you need them. I want to fuck you in everyway possible. I want you to be able to have a different memory of pleasure for any part of your skin you touch when your away from me. I want to be the only thing that gives you pleasure. I want to fuck you so hard, you feel the impression of my cock with every step you take for hours afterwards."

  
The constant back and forth between almost romantic whispers followed by filth coming from his mouth made her head spin, and she loved it. She wanted it with everything in her. But a thought in the back of her mind whispered_ He just wants to control you._

  
Gendry anticipated this apparently.

  
"I don't want to control you Arya. I want you wild. I want you free. You spend so much of your time fighting to defend you family, hell your essentially plotting a small scale war against Baelish upstairs, that you forget to take care of yourself. Let me worry about that. Let me worry about massaging out those tense muscles after a day at work, let me be the one to work off your adrenaline after a fight. Let me ease your pain, your contestant restraint in anyway I can."

  
_Yes._

  
"And if maybe I wanted some pain? If I wanted to be restrained?"

  
Gendry's eyes darkened as a smirk formed on his lips.

  
"That I can definitely help with."

  
He pulled her head back again and kissed her roughly, tugging her tighter against him with his left arm. The feeling of being crushed against him was overwhelming as he held himself still against her. She tentatively ground her hips against him, hearing a low growl bubble up from his chest. Gendry pulled back, holding her head still with his left hand, looking down to see where her jean clad center ground slowly against his erection, still covered by Sandor's sweat pants. He glanced up to see the look of want in her eyes before easing his hips back and pressing his left hand against the seam between her legs. Arya's gasp told him all he needed to know, as he ground his hand into that spot, Arya's head fell back in his hand as her hips moved against him. In only seconds, Arya was writhing against him, whimpering and moaning as he held her head up and ground the heel of his palm against her heat. Gendry leaned forward whispering in her ear as he made sure to hold his lower body away from her. They didn't have time for that, and this was about her.

  
"Grind on my hand sweetheart, you feel so good. Imagine us all alone here, with all the time in the world. I'd have you stripped down completely, all this gorgeous hair loose for me. Have you propped up here, my face buried where my hand is. Your hands tied up above you head, so that I can spend hours pleasuring you with my mouth. Your kisses taste so sweet, I can only imagine how good the other kisses will be. Just imagine sweetheart, grinding that pretty little cunt on my face while I slowly lick every drop up. I want to see what those pretty little tits look like when you come. You want to come all over my face while I eat you out don't you baby?"

  
Arya whimpered and ground her hips franticly against Gendry's hand, which was no longer moving. Simply exerting a hard solid pressure on the damp seam of her jeans.

  
"Gen..."

  
"Yes baby? You want to come don't you?"

  
Arya nodded, almost frantic, but unable to voice it. Gendry smirked and took one long look at her again before bending down over her, his mouth nuzzling her shirt away from her collar bone. Mouthing against her skin.

  
"Then come."

  
His sharp bite, the pressure of his hand on her cunt, his fist in her hair, his words, his smell, surrounded her, overwhelmed her senses and she broke. With a gasp she arched into his chest as her body shook, her hands wrapped in his hair, holding his face against her at the world went white around her.

  
As her tremors eased, she noticed his hands had released their tight grip on her and she was now curled into his chest. His hands rhythmically smoothed up and down her back as he whispered how beautiful she was to him. He gently helped her to stand on the ground before moving to the small cooler they kept in the garage and retrieved a bottle of water.

  
"Drink all of this baby. Nice and slow, don't try to chug it." His voice was calm and steady. Just a hint of a command there but not enough to make her argue back on principle.

  
Once she finished Gendry took her by the hand and lead her up to her room.

  
"Change those panties sweetheart, don't want you uncomfortable." Arya smiled and tugged him into the room behind her as she moved to her dresser and pulled out a pair of fuzzy green pajama bottoms and a clean pair of underwear. As she stripped Gendry watched her every move, until she went to throw the panties in her laundry hamper.

  
"Gimmie."

  
Arya rolled her eyes and handed them over, watching as he held eye contact with her as he took a deep sniff before folding them and setting them aside.

  
"Those go home with me."

  
As they made their way back to talk with the family, Arya laced her fingers with his and leaned her head on his arm. As they settled down to the plates Catelyn had set aside for them, Arya noticed Theon staring at her.

  
"What?"

  
"Weren't you wearing jeans like fifteen minutes ago?"

  
"Yes, I uh slipped in the garage and they tore. I ran up stairs and threw on the first pair of pants I could grab. They just happened to be comfy ones."

  
Theon nodded and glanced over to Bella with a smirk.

  
"That how you got that hickey on your collar bone to? Slipped and fell? You spent an awful long time changing pants Arry girl."

  
Gendry's head snapped up as he looked at his sister's smile.

  
"Bella, don't start. Greyjoy?"

  
Theon looked up.

  
"Yes Gendry? Did you fall too? Looks like you got a little scratched up there."

  
"Run."


	13. Things moving into place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya has a surprise meeting, Gym time, and Cuddle time for our favorite couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably not write while drunk.... but I did. I also know how this thing ends. Lookin at another four or five chapters to get it done at the most.

Very few things could have prepared Arya Stark for the sudden arrival of Olenna Tyrell in her office. The older woman swanned in with out a word, Margaery at her heels, before sitting down and crossing her hands over the brass knob at the top of her cane. Her silent stare was almost enough to convince Arya to confess to things she both had and had not done.

"Hello?"

Olenna's sharp eyes stared unblinking into Arya's confused greys.

"My dear what in the actual fuck do you think your doing?"

"Grandmother! Behave. Arya convinced the Baratheon heirs to give not just my channel the exclusive, they demanded me specifically. This is huge for me. Please don’t ruin this."

Arya leaned back in her chair and smirked.

"I'm protecting my family Lady Tyrell. And since its frowned upon to simply poison all of my families enemies at say a wedding, I am going about this as best I can. I take it that you have an issue with this?"

"Yes, I do. Why the hell am I just now hearing about all of this second hand from my idiot grandson? And exactly why are you dragging my granddaughter into all of this mess?"

Arya looked to Margaery, and the brunette looked back a slight look of shame on her face.

"Frankly? We needed someone in media who we could trust to let us have control over what is going to be aired. Loras and I spoke about it and if we make this an exclusive event, which would only move forward if Margaery was the interviewer, would work both ways. We get control over the content, and she gets the big exclusive coverage under her belt to help get her moving up the ladder towards that desk she covets so much. You and I both know that Baelish has worked to keep her held back in order to support that moron Lancel Lannister."

Olenna nodded.

"I will be in control of that half of the issue. I want none of your people involved. You will be allowed to be on set of course, something tells me that boy of yours won't react well to you being kept away. In return, however, I want my other grandson to be involved with your little lawsuit. Garlan needs the traction in his law firm and I am sick of hearing him whine about it. Get him in with your lawyers and get him noted on the case documents. And I want your fathers backing of Willas for the Reach senate seat in the next election. "

Arya smirked.

"Anything else? Betrothal of my firstborn perhaps?"

Olenna's smile resembled a shark as it stalked its prey. Arya answered with her wolfish smile as the two women shook hands.

"I don’t like that this is being spearheaded by a child. But I can admit that your at least being smart about it. I do have a suggestion for your little 'trouble in the Stark family' plan. Move in with that boy of yours, make sure your seen with his sisters and my grandchildren."

Arya's jaw dropped.

"I can't… we only just… I…"

Olenna waved her hand cutting the young woman off as she stood to leave.

"Think about it girl. From what I understand about you both, you will be happier for it. And safer."

And with that the elderly woman opened the door and moved to exit, causing Ramsay Snow to jump back from the door. The brass tip of her cane landed on the mans foot, causing his wide face to flinch.

"Trying to listen at doors boy? Not a very attractive behavior, and by the look of you, you need all the help you can get. Arya dear you might need your security detail."

Margaery and Olenna walked away standing at the end of the hallway, not touching the elevator buttons, as Margaery made a phone call.

Arya stepped to the door of her office, preventing Ramsay from entering.

"Can I help you?"

Ramsay smiled as his gaze slid from her black boots, up her dark grey slacks and her green blouse. Paying overmuch attention to her chest area, then sliding up her neck as he tilted his head to get a look at the bun at the back of her head. Arya felt like she had been dipped in freezing slime, she desperately needed a shower.

"I just wanted to swing by and see if you would like to get lunch? I really would like to get to know you better." As he leaned towards her, the smell of something rotten wafted towards her causing Arya to gag.

" No thank you. I'm meeting my boyfriend for lunch. Was there something you needed?"

Ramsay reached, grabbing Arya by the arm pulling her against his chest with a bruising grip. The rotten smell nearly overwhelmed her as he leaned his face in close to her.

"You. Your exactly what I deserve and I am going to have you."

Arya reacted on instinct, her free hand swinging up to punch Ramsay in the jaw knocking him back into the waiting arms of Sandor Clegane and Jory Cassel. Jon quickly moved to his sister's side and guided her back into her office.

"That’s it you getting a damn button, like one of those life alert things. Are you alright?"

Jon looked her over, while Arya rolled her eyes and moved to her desk.

"He grabbed my arm, I'm fine."

Arya noticed her phone blinking, a text from Gendry flashing across. He couldn't make lunch, he needed to study for his upcoming exams before heading into work. She texted him that was fine, and asked him to swing by the gym after work. She needed to see him and she didn’t want him finding out about Ramsay's little visit from anyone else. Jon insisted she move to Robb or their fathers office for the rest of the day, and grudgingly Arya agreed.

Eddard rolled his eyes when informed of Olenna's demands, but nodded and made the appropriate calls.

"That woman has the subtlety of a sledgehammer."

Arya smirked.

"Right?! I hope I'm half as badass as her at that age."

* * *

That evening, Sandor held the punching bag while Arya let loose her frustration from the day. The bruises on her arm had turned a deep purple shade, and while not necessarily hurting when she received them, now the throbbed with each punch she threw. Gendry quietly let himself in, a gym bag slung over his shoulder, and made eye contact with Sandor. A quick change of clothes and Gendry moved to the weight rack he and the boys had drug in the other night. As he stretched before grabbing a bar set with two hundred pound plates, he watched Arya in the mirror.

Arya and Sandor had moved away from the bag and were sparing actively on the mats he had laid down. He was forcing Arya to fight more defensively than she normally did. She usually waited until her opponent was tired out before blitzing on them and pummeling them into submission. Today he was forcing her to fight both offensively and plan out a defensive strategy. Her natural aggression was smoother, more controlled as she assessed where Sandor's next attack would be coming from. Sandor for his part was all over the place. Showing no set movement pattern to his attacks, just throwing anything he could think of at the small woman. And she worked to counter them all with quick assessment and active counter attack. But he could see the tension in her stance, the shifting of her weight in an almost nervous motion. Something was wrong, her shoulders tense despite her relaxed façade, he could see the slight shimmy of her shoulders trying to ease her tension. Gods she was hot when she beat people up.

As he slowly lowered into a squat, he noticed the bruises on her arm, and as he rose he made eye contact with Sandor again. A raised eyebrow and a shake of the head were the only explanation he got.

_Arya will tell me._

Gendry lost himself in the motions of the set, feeling the stretch and pull of the muscles fighting against the weights across his shoulders. He moved through the rest of his exercises with relative ease, taking periodic glances at his girlfriend as she squared up to her trainer and fought an informal match. As he stopped to take a drink, Gendry smiled as he watched Arya flip the larger man onto his back. Sandor called their training done for the night and told the two to finish up while he was in the office working on paperwork for Arya's next fight.

Gendry rolled his neck, feeling the slight pops as the muscles pulled and released the tension in his neck. Arya wandered over to him and slid her arms around him in a sweaty hug. Gendry returned the hug, and ran his fingers gently over the bruise with a raised eyebrow.

"Ramsay showed up at my office, asked me to lunch and got pissy when I said no. Grabbed me pretty hard and tried to pull me against him. I punched him."

Gendry didn’t say a word, simply trailing his fingers over the bruise before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on it. The he kissed his way up her arm to her shoulder to kiss the tattoo of the wolfs head. He pressed his head against her neck and simply held her. The door opening surprised them both as Sandor stepped out into the main area of the gym and tossed a tube of cream towards Arya.

"Use this on that bruise, Arnica I think the Healer called it. Don’t know how it works, but it does work on bruises. Go get showered and Ill take you two to his place or whatever."

Arya looked at Gendry and smirked.

"Pizza and Movies?"

"Done."

A quick shower followed by sweats for Gendry and yoga pants and a stolen t-shirt, one Gendry had been looking for, for Arya, and a short drive later, lead to the pair following Sandor into Gendry's small apartment. Sandor cleared everything and made sure everything was set up before reminding Arya that Jon would be there at midnight, giving the pair a solid five hours to be alone. The two started out sitting side by side watching comic book movies on Gendry's streaming service. Over the next few hours they slowly ended up laying together on the couch. Arya sprawled against Gendry's chest, her legs between his, head resting just below his collar bone. His fingers had moved from stroking up and down her spine, to gently carding through her hair, resulting in a very sleepy Arya. She nuzzled his pectoral muscles as his other arm came up to hold her closer against him as their time together grew close to an end.

"I could get used to this."

"I certainly hope so. You seem far more relaxed than you did when we got here."

Arya leaned her head upright to look at his face. The slight crinkle at the corners of his eyes, and the soft expression told her he was as relaxed and sleepy as she was. Fuck I don't want to go home.

Right on time there was a knock at the door, Gendry let her climb off of him before moving to the door. Arya grabbed their leftover pizza and handed it over to Jon who was trying very hard not to look extremely uncomfortable.

"Good luck tomorrow. You have some meeting don’t you?"

Arya smiled up at him as she gave him one last hug.

"Mhm, starting to get Bolton's crew out. I'm presenting the issues they've been causing."

Jon cleared his through and held out his arm for his sister, who sleepily looped hers through.

"Text me when you get home okay?"

Arya nodded and allowed her brother to steer her out of to the car.

By the time they reached home, Arya was nearly asleep. Jon was just about to carry her up when she blinked up at him and smiled.

"You happy sis?"

"Mhm"

Arya yawned as she pulled out her clothes for work in the morning. She set out her work out clothes Black knee length skirt and a light grey button up blouse, and then turned to her top most dresser drawer. From there came black silk stockings with black garter belt, a deep blue pair of lace panties and a matching blue bra and a black silk camisole. Everything was laid out for ease of dressing in the morning, and after a quick text to Gendry, Arya removed everything but his stolen shirt and crawled into bed. She snuggled into her soft covers and pillow and was quickly asleep.

Arya never noticed the slight movement of her curtains in the breeze.


	14. Wolves at the door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Robb start taking down the network working against their families, Gendry gets some concerning emails and Theon has a bad afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long to get out, I've had really no drive to actually write until today. I'm hoping to have this wrapped up in another two chapters so I can focus on two others that have caught my attention.  
Anyways, Enjoy!

Arya sat quietly on the chair in Robbs office, sipping at her cup of coffee as her brother sifted through the paperwork on his desk a final time. As she plucked a bit of fluff off the steel grey blouse she was wearing, Arya took a moment to take in her eldest brothers appearance. A solid black suit with a charcoal button up accented by a black silk tie with a silver dire wolf tie tack Gendry had made for him years ago for his eighteenth birthday. Working out with her and Sandor had paid off for her sibling, his shoulders and chest filling out more than they had in the past, she knew his musculature was more defined, and he seemed to be feeling more in control than he had since they had returned home. He was more self confident, this was what he was good at strategies and battle plans, and the continual exercise had left him feeling more self confident as well.

And Talisa was raving about his increased stamina, which was a conversation Arya had quickly excused herself from, because gross.

Robb's short cropped curls refused to be combed into anything resembling submission so the mass was moussed to kingdom come to at least control the frizz caused by the humidity in Kings Landing, and his goatee was well groomed. Arya smirked thinking about the sudden abundance of facial hair among the men in her circles, all showing either a beard or goatee, after having their little meeting with Loras and Renly and hearing the female contingent of the family commenting on how fetching the men's well groomed beards were.

_Boys are as bad a teenage girls sometimes._

A knock on the door brought Arya's attention to her father stepping into the room and nodding at both of his children. He was dressed similar to Robb, crisp and well fit black suit enhancing his broad shoulders and minimizing his rather short height. His shirt was an icy blue with a black tie as well, an old silver tie pin of his however many great grandfathers of a running wolf with obsidian for eyes. He held his hand up to Arya to assist her to her feet as she straightened her black skirt and white blouse. She slipped her black blazer on and fluffed her loose hair out of the collar. Her short black pumps made Arya reach just to her fathers shoulder before she turned to collect her files from the table beside where she had been. All three Starks took a breath and turned to walk out of the office, a small smile on the faces of all three as Robb and Arya flanked their father during their short walk to the conference room for their meeting.

Once they arrived at the door, Arya and Robb shared a small almost feral smile as Jory opened the door and the three Starks moved in to claim the three seats at the head of the table. Roose Bolton's eyes flicked between the three of them and the group of men whom he knew were passing him information, men who would almost never be in a meeting with the CEO and the heir apparent. Arya chanced a glance at Baelish and noticed him looking at the door expecting someone else to come in, and apparently Arya was not the only one to notice.

"Expecting someone Petyr?" Ned's cold grey eyes stared blandly at the man.

"No… no I just… I'm surprised Cat or Sansa aren’t here. No disrespect to Robb or anyone but he's been in Braavos for quite a while and they are far more… familiar with this office and it's personnel."

Ned leaned back in his chair, somehow managing to appear taller.

"My eldest daughter will no longer be involved in the running of this company in any form. Conflict of interest for her budding political career and all that. Cat's never really cared for anything other than seeing Sansa succeed."

Arya noticed Robbs smirk when their father managed to make 'budding political career' sound like one of the worst insults imaginable. Jory closed the door and Ned stood to call the meeting to order.

"Gentlemen, the ultimate outcome of this meeting will be the end of several careers. My daughter has uncovered quite a few of our employees selling secrets and kiting investments around. Arya?"

Arya rose and moved to the laptop which had been set up on the table, opening the power point she had showing a photo of her target along with the evidence against her.

"Now gentlemen, should we begin alphabetically or by department?"

An hour later fifteen people had been terminated and escorted from the premises, Roose Bolton and Petyr Baelish's little network of lies had crumbled under Arya's investigation. Arya could see Bolton's fingers flying over a text to what looked like his son's name, but she couldn't be positive from the angle she was standing at. He shoved to his feet and quickly excused himself from the conference room. Baelish looked as though butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

* * *

Gendry was sitting in his final class of the day, prepping for his next round of exams, when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Then a moment later, another buzz, then another. As he typed away on his notes while his professor droned on, he received an alert for an email, then another and another. All three from an email he didn't recognize. He ignored it and cleared the notifications, before starting to pack up to head for his car to get ready for the interview tonight with Margaery. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a manila envelope tucked under his windshield wiper blade, he immediately called Loras. Within ten minutes several members of HighGarden security had arrived and Loras had the envelope opened. Inside were three pictures, all of Arya and all of them seemingly taken from very close up and without her knowledge. She was curled up in bed asleep, wearing a t-shirt of his that had gone missing. She was standing in-front of her dresser drying her hair with a towel, completely nude. The final shot showed Arya dressed in a blue lace bra and panty set with little clips dangling down her thighs, she appeared to be rolling a black stocking up based on the stocking on the other leg. She looked stunning, and there was no fucking way she knew these had been taken. Gendry slammed the photos over, refusing to allow her privacy to be invaded any further, Loras meanwhile was already on the phone with, he assumed, Ned. The pair headed straight to Stark Inc, where Meera met them at the door- holding her hands out for his laptop and cell phone.

The ride up to the office was silent, Gendry so angry he could feel himself trembling. As they left the elevator, Arya stepped to the door of her office looking concerned. Gendry nodded at Loras and Meera and walked into Arya's office, shutting the door.

"Gendry? Whats going on?"

Gendry's eyes were fixed on the floor, Arya slid her hands along his chin trying to get him to look up at her. He refused.

"What color are your underwear today?"

Arya blinked at him.

"Blue, Why?"

"Do those black hose clip onto them?"

Arya stepped back, her hands dropping to her sides.

"They do."

Gendry's angry blue eyes snapped up to hers.

" Did you sleep in my shirt last night?"

Arya's jaw dropped.

"How did you…."

"He took pictures of you Arya. I know it was Ramsay. He was in your room, and he fucking took pictures of you asleep last night, right after your shower and when you were getting dressed."

Gendry watched the color drain from her face as she started to sway on her heels. His hands reached to steady her, but she spun away from his grip and moved to the window of her office and pressed her forehead against the cool glass. A knock sounded at the door and Gendry opened it, allowing Meera to walk in with his laptop. Ned and Loras followed close behind and Robb leaned against the doorframe.

"The pictures were stills. What was sent to your email was video." Meera clicked the first one and turned the laptop to face Arya once she turned to face them.

The camera showed Arya's darkened room, her still form snuggled under her comforter. A hand came into frame and lifted the comforter showing her back, the old logo for the shop Gendry used to work for clearly visible in the low light. The comforter lifted higher as the camera moved down showing the shirt pooling at her hips, her cotton underwear visible. On screen Arya shivered and started to turn over, the hand dropped the comforter as she rolled to her back and sighed. The hand reached out to smooth the hair from her face behind her ear before moving down to hover above her throat then hovering lower. The camera moved over to where her clothes for the next day were hung, paying particular focus to the underwear, the hand even reaching out to stroke the bra and stockings. A noise was heard off screen and the video cut off.

"The other two are stills from a video of you getting out of a shower this morning and a second of you getting dressed for work. One has already been posted to a revenge porn site." Meera's tone was cool and clinical but the girls eyes were warm and attempting to convey comfort.

It didn't work.

Arya took a deep breath before looking up into the enraged faces of her family, friends and boyfriend.

"So now what. We can use this I think, her mom and Sansa to make comments about how this should 'be expected' from me. Beyond that?"

Gendry could see the tense hold of her shoulders, her face frozen in a blank slate.

"Your staying with me until the Gala Friday night. No arguments. He was in your room Arya. In the house, even with all of the security protocols and extra guards he was in your room. He could have hurt you and none of us would have been able to help you kick his ass."

Ned stared hard at his daughter.

"Have you taken any of your medications or supplements today? Any of your workout powder things?"

Arya shook her head, understanding what her father was talking about.

"Robb can you call Talisa and tell her to take all of our stuff to the MMA offices, let them know we had a break in targeting me and my stuff might have been tampered with. I will need to go in for a screen just to be sure he didn’t slip anything to me. And have her grab a bag of my stuff?"

Loras shook his head.

"No, can't know what's tainted or not. You have a spare change of clothes here right? Get into those, we will get you and Gendry over to his interview then tomorrow Margie and I will take you shopping for stuff, well get Bella and Mya to go with. He tried to back you into a corner, we can spin this to work with us. Ned get Cat to strip that room down, try to make it as obvious as possible, Renly will arrange to have it all decontaminated while we make it look like Cat is throwing you out of the house."

Arya nodded and stood to walk over to the small black duffle bag she had tucked against the wall. Everyone turned to leave, Gendry being the last until she stopped him.

"Can you help me? I… god this is silly but I don’t think I can touch these knowing he did while I was sleeping."

Gendry nodded and shut and locked the door in Robbs face. He stalked over to the windows and drew all of the blinds down, shrouding the room in darkness as she opened the bag and pulled out a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and a set of black cotton panties and bra. Gendry stepped around to the front of her, shoving the sleeves of his sweater up to his elbows, as Arya removed a pair of black flats and a pair of the strangest socks he had ever seen before setting them to the side. Gendry looked into her eyes, and waited. He could see the consent in her eyes, but he needed to hear it. He knew what it was like to feel violated like that and knew that she needed to consent to anything he did in this room.

Arya took a deep breath and looked back into his calm eyes.

"Can you help me? I want you to help me get these clothes off."

Gendry gave her one short nod before moving his hands up to the buttons of her blouse. The grey material parted quickly, slipping from her shoulders as he pulled the shirt tail from the skirt and let it fall to the ground. He moved around behind her and unbuttoned the top of the skirt and gently pulled down the zipper letting it too fall to the floor. Picking up the black bra from the desk, Gendry quickly undid the four hook and eye clasps holding the blue lace together and slid down her arms to fall on the ground as well. Gendry passed the black cotton around to her front, waiting for her to slip her arms into the straps before guiding it upwards and giving her a moment to adjust herself before clasping the closure over her spine. Her black t-shirt followed quickly after, giving her cover before Gendry turned his attention to the rest of the offensive lace and silk.

He knelt behind her and picked the simple black cotton up before placing his hand on her hip. And waiting. He saw her head nod out of the corner of his eye. Not good enough.

"I can't hear a head nod Arya. Use your words."

"Go ahead Gendry. I'm okay."

With that he quickly slipped the blue lace bottoms and black silk stockings off in one motion, before opening the black cotton at her feet and letting her lean on him to step into them. Gendry slid the new pair up just as quickly before reaching for her jeans and repeating the maneuver. He guided her over to her chair as asked her to sit down while he attempted to figure out how her socks were supposed to work. Arya laughed and slipped the small bits of cloth over her toes and her heel before slipping on her flats. Gendry helped her stand and moved to open the blinds a bit to let in some light. Arya moved over to the pile of silk and cotton and lace, not moving to pick it up, just staring at it. She looked up to Gendry as he approached with her black bag.

"Want me to put it all away?"

She nodded and turned to walk towards the door of her office while he stuffed the discarded clothes and shoes into the bag and zipped it shut. She stood by the still closed door pulling her hair up into a ponytail as Gendry joined her and reached for the door.

The pair stepped out to join the others in the hallway and Arya went with her father and Jory to talk to their lawyers.

"Robb?"

"Yeah?"

"Theon busy today?"

"No idea. Why?"

"I need to hit something. And I like him the least. Think you can get him to meet us in the garage? Sandor said he had pretty much everything moved to that new gym your dad built in there. I've got a couple hours before that stupid interview."

"Done, but only if I get a few cracks at him. He's like one of those old inflatable punchy clowns in that suit of Clegane's."

"He looks like one with out it. And he squeaks."

* * *

Arya sat in the directors chair slowly sipping at her iced tea, watching a makeup artist grumble as they tried to make Gendry's knuckles not look like they had been repeatedly pummeling someone. His blue sweater from earlier was gone, and he was now in a dark cotton t-shirt and jeans with black shoes. His hair was freshly washed and cut giving it a slightly fluffy look. It was cute but she'd never tell him that. Mya and Bella were all to excited about the shopping trip tomorrow, although based on the looks she had seen, Arya had a suspicion that Mya was far more excited by the prospect of Margaery Tyrell going with them than the idea of taking her brother's girlfriend shopping. And if she wasn't mistaken the Rose of Highgarden returned the Stone Doe's budding interest. Bella however was blatantly checking out the make up artist whose eyes were almost glued to Jon's behind.

Once the man declared Gendry done and released him from his chair, Gendry made his way over to her while she watched the make up artist approach her brother slipping a piece of paper into his hands. She could see Jon try to explain he was in a relationship, and the man said something in return before walking away with a smile. Jon was fire red when he made it over to them.

"You okay there Jon? Satin seemed to really want to talk to you."

"Yeah… uhh when I told him I was with a girl, he said to keep him in mind if she and I ever wanted to… explore. And he made it sound really dirty. I'm not sure what he meant but it was definitely dirty."

Arya laughed and told him to call Ygritte for an explanation. Gendry draped his arm along her back and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You doing alright?"

"I'm good. As long as I'm not alone I'm okay."

She squeezed his hand and leaned her head against his shoulder for a moment before a producer came to collect him to start the interview. Mya and Bella took up the seats beside her, the two women had been there for all of the interview, just as Gendry had. Edric had only been present on his day of filming.

Theon wandered over from the snack table munching on brownies in both hands before leaning against Arya's chair.

"Got enough brownies there Squid?"

"Hey your boyfriend and your brother both pummeled me for an hour today. I didn’t die so I earned these."

"Well as long as you didn’t take them from the blue tray have at."

Theon stopped chewing and eyed her.

'What's wrong with the ones on the blue tray?"

"Nothing, they're just sugar free, Lady Olenna is diabetic. I know how you are with sweets and too many sugar free ones will have a rather unpleasant side effect."

Theon looked at the two brownies in his hands and back at Arya almost desperately.

"They're from the blue one aren’t they?" Theon nodded quickly. "well as long as you only have two you should be fine."

His look of desperation did not go away.

"I'm gonna regret this. How many have you had?"

"Twelve."


End file.
